It's not just us
by noone00
Summary: "You don't understand, Sammy. It's not just us. It's you, me...and our child"
1. Prologue

**Totally Spies IS NOT mine**

* * *

"Look at this! 50% of discount at the mall. We should be there right now!" Clover was literally jumping for the excitement.

"You right! I'll get my bag" Alex was going to her room when she noted Sam sited in the couch. She was strangely quiet. She always was exciting to going shopping with them but now, she just was so deep in thoughts and that worried her "Sammy, you're coming with us?"

Sam tried to force a smile on her face but she couldn't; she was so worried about…something and she just couldn't tell them, at least, not yet.

"No…I have…some things to do"

"Are you saying you are going to miss the 50% off at the mall because you have "things" to do on a freaking Saturday? Are you kidding me, Samantha?"

"Well, my life don't turn around the mall like others, so, if you excuse me I have things so much important to do" Sam walked to her room and slammed the door, scaring Alex and Clover in the process. Both girls stayed like rocks for a while.

"Well…that was awkward" said Alex looking at Clover.

"Yes, it was. What is wrong with her"

"I don't know, but I don't think is a good idea to bother her right now with questions…let's leave her alone for a while"

Alex and Clover leave the residence moments later, leaving Sam completely alone. The redheaded girl was sitting on her bed, thinking about everything she said to her friends. She didn't mean to be rude but in this situation the kindness was the last thing she cared about. She got up and knelt down and started looking for something she hid under her bed. She knew that this was the right time to do it, now or never. Finally, she found a little bag with three little boxes inside. She took them, went to the bathroom and read the instructions of use. She did everything what the boxes said, now, she just had to wait. Sam sat down in the bathroom's floor. She was scared, terrified indeed. What if her suspicions were true? Oh God. If that was the case, her life will change forever. She saw anxious the clock; it was the time. She got up and walked to the three little sticks she left on the toilet. The three of them had the same result…

* * *

"Oh God, I love shopping!"

"Take it easy, Clover, it's not the best of life."

"Well, it's close enough!"

Both girls started laughing at the comment. They have spent a great day at the mall, like always but they decided to come back a little earlier; they were worried about Sam. She was not acting like herself lately and they wanted to know why. It couldn't be the college; Sam was so advanced in her classes that she will graduated soon and before them; that was not an option. Maybe is about a boy, but Sam didn't have a boyfriend, well, they supposed not.

Alex and Clover tried their best to not fall down with all the bags they were carrying while tried opening the door.

"Sammy, we are here!" yelled Alex. It was no response.

"Sam?" Clover and Alex look each other with worry in their eyes. They walked to the room of her friend and opened the door slowly. Sam was in her bed with his forearm covering her eyes "Sammy, are you ok?"

Sam jumped a little when she heard the questions; she didn't notice they were so close.

"Umm…nothing. I'm just not in the mood…that´s all"

"Sam, do not lie to us!" said Clover frowning.

"Yeah, you've been acting so rare lately and we want to know the reason"

"You can trust in us; you know that"

"I know…"

"Sammy, we are not going to push you to tell us what is happening to you" said Alex, caressing Sam's long hair "when you're ready to talk, we will be here to listen."

"That's right! But for now, let's talk to Jerry; maybe a mission will cheer you up" said Clover excited.

"Actually, it won't" Alex and Clover saw the redhead girl. Confusion spread all over their expression.

"Why not?" asked Alex

"Because…I can't be a spy anymore"

"What?!" asked the two girls in pure shock. Definitely, something was wrong with Sam

"But you love being a spy! That doesn't sound like you"

"I just…can't anymore"

Clover and Alex were just surprised for the news. Sam loves her spy life so much; so they didn't get this new decision.

"I'll call Jerry" said Clover.

"For what?" asked Sam "He can't do anything to change my mind"

"Maybe not…but he has to be here; we're having an emergency reunion."

"It is no need to call me Clover, I'm already here" the girls turned and saw Jerry standing there "I heard everything and I have to say that I'm shocked. What is the matter Samantha? Everything you have said, doesn't sound like you."

Sam stayed silent. Jerry, Clover and Alex were worried, she knew that but she wasn't sure if she should tell them or not.

"Do you really want to know what is wrong with me?"

"Of course we want, Samantha" Jerry knelt down in front of Sam with Clover and Alex at her side "we want to help you… Tell us what is wrong"

Sam looked serious at the three of them. She wanted so badly to tell them all the truth, but she just can't; there was _someone _she couldn't mention.

"What is happening to you? Why you don't want to be a spy anymore?"

Sam took a deep breath; she needed to tell them, she needed some support.

"Because I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**Well, English is not my first language, but still, I think I did a great job! If you like the fic, leave me a review, depending on them I will know if you are interested so I will continue the story. ****Thanks for reading! Meants a lot to me! **


	2. It's official

**Totally Spies is NOT mine.**

* * *

"What…did you say?" asked Jerry, totally shocked. He never expected this to happen. Sam was the most focused of three of the girls; this was unbelievable.

"I said…I'm pregnant…I'm having a baby"

Clover and Alex were speechless. Sammy was pregnant? That was impossible! They didn't know she had a boyfriend. This was so…unexpected.

"But…" Clover managed to say "how it happened?"

"I'm pretty sure you know how happened" answered Sam. She was a little uncomfortable. Their expressions told her everything. They were surprised; they didn't see that coming.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex, still shocked for the news.

"I just took three pregnancy tests…all of them were positive."

"Still, you need to go to the doctor, Sammy; just to be sure" Clover said.

"She is right. Let's go to the agency. There is a doctor; he can help us"

Sam sighed. The last think she wanted at that moment was going to the doctor. She had no doubts: She was pregnant. She had nauseas every morning, the dizziness, she was late for two months now…What else could be? But she knew that the only way to reassure them was going to the doctor.

"It is no way we will take a no for answer" Jerry said

"Fine, I'm going"

Sam got up of the bed. When she was about to put her shoes on, Clover grabbed her arm.

"Who is the father, Sam?"

Sam froze at the question. That's why she didn't want to tell them in first place

"I…can't tell you."

"For God sake, Samantha!" Clover was a little annoyed with all the mysteries around the redheaded girl "You never can't tell us anything! We want to help you but you don't let us."

After the Clover's outburst, everyone was silence.

"I will tell you everything…in his right time. Right now, I just…can't, ok?"

Clover didn't look so happy with her answer. She just walked out of the room without saying a word. Great…Clover was mad at her.

"Well…let's go. I'll drive" Alex said excited. Jerry and Sam were pale. Alex driving…that was not good.

"Actually… Jerry can drive" Alex crossed her arms over her chest; she was offended "don't be like that, do you want me to be safe?"

"Yes…"

"Jerry is the best option, then"

Alex smiled. She had to admit it sometime soon.

Sam, Jerry and Alex went to the car where Clover was waiting for them. Alex and Sam were in the back sit, Clover in the passenger sit and Jerry was driving.

"Don't worry; I don't think Clover is really mad at you" said Alex trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks…"

After a few minutes, they arrived. Jerry explained the situation to de doctor in charge and told him to confirm their suspicions.

"I see…come with me young lady" the doctor said. Sam followed the man in silence until they arrived to a little office "Take a seat" the doctor was tall and looked a little intimidating "Well, Samantha, Jerry told me you think you're pregnant. Did you have any symptoms?"

"In the past weeks, I had nauseas, dizziness…"

"What about your period? When was the last time you have it?"

"Two months ago…Umm, doctor…"

"Call me Steve; we are colleagues after all" the man smiled affectionately. He felt like this girl was her own daughter and wanted to give her some support if she was indeed pregnant

"I want to apologize for the inconvenience, I mean… is Saturday after all"

"Don't worry about that, Samantha. It´s my job and I love to help."

"I really appreciate it, I really do."

"Tell me something Samantha, are you scared or something?"

"Not really…I always want to be a mother, although the situation is too complicated right now for me, I will have my baby anyway."

"That's great. We can confirm your state with different tests, but I think it's more effective to do an ultrasound and see if it is a baby there, ok?" She nodded "Lay down on the bed, I will be back soon"

Steve left his office, leaving Sam completely alone. She got up, walked to the bed behind her and laid down on it. The redheaded girl started to remember everything that had happened that day. Jerry, Alex and Clover didn't know she had a boyfriend for years, but she couldn't tell them. They hated him; actually, they still do. And now, she was pregnant with his child… Sam sighed heavily. They would find out eventually and that worried her so much. But then…she started remember all her moments with him. He had changed so much… he was an incredible, loving man; the father of his child…She closed her eyes and started to caress her plain abdomen; all the memories of the night where her baby was conceived, came with fury to her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Sam was in her bedroom reading a book. She was alone. Clover and Alex were to the WOOPH Anniversary party and said they would spend the night in a hotel near the agency. She didn't go to the party because she felt that someone was going to visit her that night, so she lied; her friends believed that she was in that time of the month.

"I thought you were at the party…"

Sam followed the sounds of the voice just spoke to her and saw a man standing in her window. The redheaded girl jumped out of her bed and ran to the man, who received her with open arms.

"I just had the feeling you were coming tonight; you always take this occasions to visit me…I missed you so much, Tim"

"I know. I missed you too, Sam, a lot."

Tim took her face between his hands to see her better. God, how he missed her! Every time he visited her, she was more beautiful. He bent down and kiss her passionately, showing how much he missed her. When the kiss ended, both of them smiled.

"I love you, Sammy" he whispered.

"I love you too, Timmy" he frowned.

"Don't call me like that. It sounds like "The Fairly OddParents"" Sam just laughed.

"You tell me Sammy all the time!"

"But it suits you!"

"I don't care what you said, I like calling you Timmy, it's adorable."

He frowned again. He didn't like the nickname but if that made her happy…

"Anyway…" Jim said trying to change the subject "What are you doing?"

"I'm just reading something"

Sam walked to the bed and laid down on it. Tim imitated her and did the same. Tim turned a bit to see the beautiful women next to him. This beautiful redheaded girl was the reason of his change. He wasn't a villain anymore; he was a new man, thanks to her. He just wanted to finish his period on jail and be free to be with her. They've been together for years and he can't get enough of her; he loved her so much.

"How is college going?" asked him while caressing her long hair.

"Pretty good. I'll graduate in a few months."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you, Sam."

Sam interlaced her fingers with his and looked at him directly in his beautiful, blue-green eyes.

"I really want you to be there…" whispered Sam.

"I'll try, I promise."

That wish was a bit complicated for deliver. Escape from WOOPH was not a piece of cake. That's why he was only able to visit her two or three times a year in specific dates when WOOPH security was a little distracted. He felt bad sometimes; she deserved better and he knew that. She needed a normal boy who can be with her without any inconvenient.

"Don't…"

"What?"

"You're thinking that I deserve better than you."

"Yeah, because is true."

"Every time you came to visit me, we talk about this…You're the best for me!"

"I don't think so…"

"Well, I do!"

"Sammy…"

"Tim…be straight with me" she looked serious at her boyfriend "Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do! I love you more than my own self."

"What is the matter then? I love you and you love me; that's the only that matters. We've been together for years now and we still love each other; I don't care if I just see you twice a year or the fact that I can't visit you in jail. I know that we love each other and I'm happy with that."

Tim was touched by her words. Maybe their relationship was not conventional but was real, truly real. The ex-criminal bent down and kissed her tenderly. He really wanted to transmit her how much he loved her, how important was her in his new life. The kiss was becoming in one more demanding, more passionate… Sam was beyond glad of how the things turned out; seconds ago they were on the verge of a fight and now they were kissing with all the passion they were holding since the last time they saw each other.

Sam got close to Tim trying to eliminate every possible space between them. She wanted him as close as possible. Eventually, they had to break apart; they needed some air. But Sam didn't want to let him go; not now, they had a few more hours before he had to go again and she wanted to take advantage of every second of it. She planted quick kisses in his mouth, moved a little to the south and kissed his jaw and then trailed her kisses to his neck where she started to leave small bites.

"Sam…wait…" he begged. The redheaded girl didn't pay attention to his boyfriend's begs; she increased the assault of his neck. She had to stop her…

"No…I think we've waited enough" she whispered on his neck, causing him a chill all over his body.

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes. I need…we need this. I'm ready" Tim looked directly at Sam, searching for any signs of indecision but he didn't see one "I love you"

"I love you too, Sam"

He stroked her long hair and kissed her passionately, marking the beginning of their unforgettable night. Sam didn't know when he got on top of her but she didn't care a lot; she just wanted have that intimacy with him. That night, they made love for the first time.

After their lovemaking, they laid in the bed exhausted, trying to catch their breaths. Tim was smiling widely. He had been with other women but he never felt this happy, this in love… Sam had her eyes closed enjoying those new sensations that still were invading her body. She never thought that kinds of pleasure even exist.

"I love you, Tim" she said curling up in his chest.

"I love you too, Sammy."

They embraced each other and stayed like that until Tim left early the next morning.

**End of Flashback**

Sam smiled remembering that night; Definitely, the best night of her life.

"I'm back, Samantha" the doctor came with a strange machine. In 10 minutes, he had it installed next to her "Please, lift a little your shirt" she did that and felt how a cold gel was spreading all over her abdomen. The doctor started to roam the transducer all over her low belly, focused in the screen. After a minute, Steve smiled "Samantha, did you see that little form that looks like a peanut?" he said while pointing a place on the screen.

"Yes"

"That's your baby" her eyes started to water at the sight "Are you happy?"

"You don't have an idea" said starting to cry.

"It seems you are two months pregnant. You have to go to gynecologist for recommendations, ok?"

"Yes…It is possible get a copy of that image on the screen?"

"Of course! I'll print them. Wait here" Sam nodded. She needed to tell Tim, he needed to know he was going to be a father. She caressed her belly tenderly; in that moment, she felt blessed and happy…really happy. She was having Tim's baby.

* * *

"Why is taking so long?!"

"Relax, Alex. The doctor needs to do some tests and stuffs" Clover said.

"There she is!" said Jerry. He and the girls ran to Sam.

"Well?" asked Clover anxiously. Sam took the picture of the ultrasound and gave them.

"There is my baby" the three of them smiled at the sight in the photo.

"This is so great! I'm going to be an aunt! Congratulations!" Alex hugged her really excited for the news.

"Congratulations, Samantha. I know you are going to be a great mother" Jerry hugged her. He felt old; he has known Samantha since she was a little girl and now she's having a baby.

Sam saw Clover walking towards her.

"This will be the most spoiled baby ever; I'll make sure of that" Sam hugged Clover; she felt so relief of hearing that from her.

Clover, Alex and Jerry knew about the baby and was glad that they accepted the news so well. But she still needed to tell the big news to three more persons: her parents and Tim.

* * *

**I'm glad that you were interested in the story =), so here is chapter 2. I apologize for any error of grammar; I'm practicing.**

**Cresenta's Lark:****I'm glad you like the story. I hope you like this one too.**

**Arctica Ice: Thanks! Like I said before, I'm practicing my English to be better and better each time.**

**Also thanks to the follow and to all of the people who read the story.**

**Bye!**


	3. I will be a dad?

**Totally Spies is NOT mine.**

* * *

It was 6 am in the WOOHP prison. Tim Scam was exercising in his cell, doing some push-ups. He always woke up early to take advantage of the beautiful day. Maybe he didn't have a lot of things to do, after all, he wasn't there to have fun, but since he was dating a beautiful redheaded spy, he was always optimist. Because of her, he left his criminal life behind and became responsible for all his actions…she saved him. Tim stopped his exercise section and lay in the floor, looking at the ceiling and thinking about the three years, they've been dating. He had changed, that was true, but there was something that no one, even her, could change: his cockiness. He tried really hard to do something about it, but he could not help it; he was just like that and Sam knew it. A smile appeared at his face when he thought about her. It was curious how they passed from hate to love, although, he has the suspicions, that even when they didn't notice, they always belonged to each other.

**Flashback**

"Get back here!" Tim smirked evilly. He was being chased by Sam after the damn agency set a trap to catch all the remaining members of LAMOS.

"Why? It's more fun like this" he responded, mocking her.

He could feel the angry emanating from her and he absolutely loved it. He decided it will so much fun play a little with her so he stopped in his tracks and faced her in a leafy area. Sam looked at him confused. Why he had stopped? Out of nowhere, Tim ran to the redheaded spy and started to attack her. Sam was dodging all of the punches and kicks he was delivering to her. Tim take advantage of the situation and, in a fluid movement, kicked Sam's legs, the girl fell onto her back, hitting her head in the process. When the dizziness of the hit subsided, she noticed him on top of her, grabbing her wrists onto the both sides of her head.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"And why I'll do that?" She was beyond furious and that was so damn cute to him. He blinked a couple of times, realizing what just crossed his mind.

Sam was trying, desperately, to get free from his grip. He was so strong.

"What did you want from me?!"

"I'm just want to have a little of fun with you. I thought that you have a crush on me2 Sam looked at him with an expression of hurt. He didn't know why, but he felt like the worst man in the entire world.

"I'm not anymore…you don't worth it" Tim frowned. He wasn't sure why, but her words made him feel…jealous.

"You're lying…"

"I'm not" she looked serious at the outside, but inside she was crying. Who was she kidding? She still had feelings for him "Do whatever you want…you're only a heartless and selfish man, looking for some attention…I feel sorry for you, you have no passion for anything, you're just…a lost man" He looked at her, angry; her words hurt him more than he expected.

"I'll show you who has no passion" Tim increased the pressure on her wrists and bent down, kissing her hard. The redheaded girl opened her eyes in pure surprise.

At first, she tried to get free from the kiss, but as the kiss continued, she got lost in the sensations she was receiving from him. She felt how he was biting he bottom lip playfully, trying to access to her mouth, causing a moan to escape her lips. God… It was so wrong, but she didn't want it to end.

Tim was in the seventh heaven. He never, ever felt this way before. Her lips were so soft and… delicious…they were driving him insane. At the beginning, he kissed her like a game to tease and humiliate her, but things turned out against him; he was almost begging for more… When the kiss ended, Scam kept his eyes closed; He needed to put himself together. When he finally opened it, what he saw, didn't like it a bit: Sam was crying.

"Leave me alone…you've already humiliated me…just…leave me alone" something inside him twisted at the view. Why he cared about her? She was his enemy, the one he had to defeat…but her crying was affecting him, a lot. He wanted to make her feel better, to stop the tears and relieve her pain…

"Sam, please…don't cry" He didn't know what to say; he was sorry for everything he had done to her in the past years "I'm sorry…"

"You…what?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I really meant it"

Tim released her hold on Sam's wrists and got up. Something made _click_ in his brain when he realized why he was so strange around her, why her words affected him and why he enjoyed the kiss so much…he cared about her…he was falling in love with Sam.

"Why…you let me go?"

"I just don't want to hurt you…not anymore…"

"Why?"

"Because…when you were crying…I realized that I don't want to make you cry…"

"But…"

"Sam!"

Tim and Sam froze at the call. It was Clover's voice that only meant one thing: WOOPH's agents were coming. Immediately, Sam focused her attention on Tim, expecting some trap or distraction from him to escape, but no, he was like a rock standing there. What was up with him?

"Handcuff me…"

"What?" She was beyond surprise. Tim put his hands together in front of her.

"I said, handcuff me"

"I don't understand…Why are you doing this?"

"To prove it to you."

"Prove what?"

"That…I want to change" Sam was speechless "just do me a favor, ok?" Sam nodded a little insecure "Meet me tonight at the Beverly Hill's lake; I want to talk with you and I promise I won't do something evil."

Sam nodded automatically and handcuffed him. Seconds later, Clover, Alex, Jerry and the rest of the agents arrived.

"Good job, Samantha! We'll take him right away to WOOPH's prison" Jerry was the first in congratulate her for "catch" the villain. Tim and Sam looked at each other. She really should tell Jerry he was planning to escape that night, but…she really needed to know what he wanted. She decided to keep this little secret to herself. It was risky, she knew that, but after that heated kiss, she needed to talk with him.

* * *

"I'm here! Where are you?!"

"Behind you…" Sam turned to face him.

"Well…why you want to talk with me?" Tim got a little nervous with the question. He had been thinking a lot since the last time he saw her hours ago and was sure about what was happening with him: he was in love with that beautiful redheaded girl; that was the only explanation.

"I want to talk of…what happened"

"Yes…?" he took a deep breath.

"Would you believe me if I told you that…I love you?"

Sam's eyes were wide. He was kidding, right?

"Tim…I'm not in the mood for your jokes"

"I'm not kidding…"

"Tim…"

"I'm serious, Samantha. When I saw you cry, I felt…empty. It was painful for me and I just want to make you feel better. If that's not love…I don't know what it is…"

Sam was petrified. Her mind was in red alert; that had to be a lie, some evil plan to tricked her and used her for his benefits but in the other hand…was her heart. That kiss they shared earlier was so intense and lovely…that kiss couldn't be a lie…it was real.

"How can I believe you after all the evil things you did?" He smiled sadly.

"I know the whole situation is insane, but I think that I can change…with your help" Sam looked serious at him "For example, you can tell that is really easy for me to escape from WOOPH and still, I don't run away, I mean, I'm using the uniform because I'm coming back there!"

Sam was looking for some sign of lie in his eyes or body language, but didn't find any. He had been sincere all the time.

"I …don't understand. You hate me hours ago and now…"

"No…" he interrupted her "I think I've always been in love with you…It's just that I found out today…" Tim approached her and caressed her cheek "I only need an opportunity…" Then, he kissed her and felt relieve when she kissed him back. Kissing Sam was beyond this world, he felt so happy "Maybe…I can't change everything about me…like my cockiness" she smiled "but I can change a lot of more things."

"I know you can…"

"So…you're in love with me too?"

"What did you think?" Tim smiled.

"I knew you were lying; you can't forget this charming man" Sam frowned "what? I told you that the cockiness came with the package…"

**End of Flashback**

"Scam!" The brown haired man got up from the floor and saw one of the many WOOPH's agents standing in front of his cell "here is your breakfast" Tim took the tray with his…delicious breakfast and started to eat "Oh, I almost forgot! This letter is for you" the ex-criminal looked at the letter with a smile on his face; He knew who wrote this letter. The only person who wrote to him: Sonya Saunders, better known as… Samantha Simpson. They had to create her a nickname and fake information so the agency could not trace her. He opened the letter, excited as always, and started to figured out what it said that time. She always wrote some puzzle with a hidden meaning, trying to protect the message from WOOPH. He looked the "words" written in the paper, he thought, thought and thought and…he got it! The words were written in reverse, he read "evol" which meant "Love". He smiled, he had a pretty smart girlfriend. He unscrambled the words and read the message.

_**Dear Tim,**_

_**I hope you're alright. I really, REALLY need to talk to you. I'm not kidding, this is important, HUGE, and extra serious, so please, come tonight to our special place…I'll wait for you.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**S.S.**_

Tim got a little worried. She never asked him to escape before, so if she was doing it now, it's because something big happened. It would not be easy, but he was going to be with her that night…

* * *

It was 9 p.m when she arrived to the lake. She has spent the day doing some assignments from the university. She sat down at the shore, throwing little rocks to the water. Sam was sure he received the letter; she did everything to assure that. She knew he would show up; she was worry about something else: his reaction. Sam has no idea how he would take this news and that… terrified her. He will be mad? Sad? Happy? She didn't know what to expect…

After 15 minutes of waiting, Sam felt two strong arms, hugging her from behind.

"Hello…my beautiful Samantha"

"Hi" she turned around and saw him, smiling at her "I'm glad you came"

"Me too…In your letter you said it was important…so…what is it?"

Sam looked at him.

"Well…I'm…" what was wrong with her? She couldn't tell him!

"Tell me, Sam…"

Sam looked the worry in his eyes. She wanted to tell him but the words didn't come out from her mouth so she decided it would better show him what she wanted to said. Sam took the ultrasound from her bag and gave it to him.

"Here…" Tim took it and started to analyze it.

"What is this? Are you sick?" he asked with scare in his voice.

"No…"

"Then…what is…?" Tim's eyes were wide when he saw a little form like a peanut in the ultrasound "this…you are…" she nodded. Tim was speechless, Sam was…pregnant?

"Tim?" She was worried. He wasn't moving at all. She knew it was a surprise for him, it was for her too, but she needed to see some reaction from him, anything would work! Without warning, Tim made a move and, for her surprise, he…passed out "Tim!"

* * *

"It's almost 10 pm, where is Sammy?"

Alex and Clover were more than worried. They didn't know where she was…They've been calling her for hours to her phone and she didn't respond.

"I know…a pregnant woman shouldn't be on the streets so late…"

"She still doesn't answer her phone!" Clover said frustrated

"Let's call Jerry, he can trace her."

"Great idea, Alex!" Clover took her X-powder and called Jerry.

"Hello, Clover, what's the matter?"

"Jerry, Sam is missing and we need to find her"

"I see…let me check her X-powder's location" after a minute of silence, Jerry spoke again "It says she is right there with you, guys" The girls looked each other confused. They started searching all over the house and in Sam's room, they found her X-powder.

"Great! This is just great!" exclaimed the blonde girl.

"Don't worry, girls. I'm tracing her phone…"

"Well…?"

"This is strange…I can't find it."

"What we are going to do now?"

"I'll keep trying to trace her. If I'm not successful, I will display agents all over the city to find her."

"Thanks, Jerry" Alex looked at Clover "Did you think she is ok?"

"I think she is; she'll be fine…"

Clover smiled at Alex, trying to comfort her. Something inside her knew Sam was beyond fine. She had the little suspicion Sam was with her baby's father.

* * *

"What happened?"

"You passed out…" Tim sat up immediately, remembering everything. He looked at Sam; she looked scared and he knows it was his fault. He didn't want to react in that way but…God, he didn't expect that! Everything was so complicated: she was still finishing college, he was in jail, he didn't know how things would turn out, but then, he realized something, a fact he didn't understand until then…he was going to be a dad… "So, we're pregnant? For real?" a huge smile planted in his face.

"Yes…" Sam was a little confused of his reactions: first, he passed out and now he was…happy? Tim kissed her forehead and then embraced her tightly.

"This it's the best news I've ever had…"

"Really? You're not mad?"

"How could I be mad? I will be a daddy!" Tim was more than excited; only Sam could make him feel so blessed "I'm so happy right now, Sam…I love you…both of you" She smiled.

"We love you too" she answered. They stayed silent for a while "you know that everything will be more complicated…"

"I know…but I'm not so worry about it. We're together…"

"But you will be back to jail and I…"

"You don't understand, Sammy. It's not just us…It's you, me and our child…" he said, caressing tenderly her belly "Maybe we won't be together all the time, but this baby will be our life and that's all that matters…" Sam kissed him passionately, feeling touched by her words

"I don't want to be spoil post but…I have to go…"

"No... I don't want you to go…not now…Only this night Sam…I need both of you with me…" he got closer to her "especially you" he said with a husky tone, full of double intentions "Please…"

"Ok…but I have to call the girls and tell them I'm not going home tonight."

"Fine, but from a public phone; I'm pretty sure they are tracing you…"

"Ok…Where are we going?"

"To a special place for me, I think you are going to love it…we are going to spend a wonderful night together…"

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm back for a brief moment. I'm so busy right now! But well… Thank you so much for the reviews!*o* Thanks****_pinkandpurple13, Mallomars, Cresenta's Lark, Arctica Ice, Athena Katorea Knightstar, Guest and GhostGlowLight_****for your incredibles reviews! I'm really glad you liked the story so far.**

**Well, I have to go, you know, leave me a review; they feed my imagination ;)**

**See you next time,**

**Bye!**


	4. This is it

**Totally Spies is NOT mine**

* * *

Jerry arrived to the Penthouse an hour later since the spies told him Sam was missing. He was extremely worried. Jerry knew that Sam was capable of defend herself, but she was pregnant now; the things just changed.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Jerry asked. Clover and Alex looked at each other.

"Well…" Clover started talking "the last time I saw her; she was doing some assignments for college."

"Yeah…in a blink of an eye, she was gone; we didn't notice when she left" explained Alex.

Jerry looked at the window, deep in thoughts. These girls were like daughters to him and the mere thought that something bad could happen to them, scared the hell out of him.

"The agents are displayed all over the city; don't worry, girls...we'll find her" the girls looked at Jerry; hopefully, he was right.

"Jerry, it is any chance she is with her parents?" Alex asked. Jerry shook his head.

"I don't think so. If it was the case, she would have advised. We should expect a little longer before calling Sam's parents; maybe is nothing and we shouldn't worry them."

A moment of silence arrived to the room. They couldn't believe something happened to the redheaded spy, they refused to believe it…and then…the phone rang. Alex, Clover and Jerry ran to the phone where Jerry answered.

"Hello…?"

"_Jerry?"_

"Samantha! Thank God!" relieve spread all over the presents "where are you?"

"_Umm…I can't tell you"_

"What?! Why?!" Clover and Alex looked at each other, worried about Jerry's reaction.

"_Listen, I'll back tomorrow morning: I just call to tell you I'm fine"_

"But…" Jerry couldn't finish the sentence: Sam had hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" asked Alex anxiously.

"Tell us!" Jerry saw the girls with a puzzled look.

"She said she will be back tomorrow morning."

"Nothing else?"

Jerry shook his head again. That was more than suspicious. She didn't sound like she was in danger, but still, something was wrong and he would find out "Gladys!" Jerry's computed assistant made its appearance.

"Yes, Jerry?"

"I want you to get the location of the call, right now!"

"In a minute."

"What do you have in mind, Jerry?" asked Clover. Jerry looked at her serious like never before.

"We are going to bring her back home…"

* * *

"Tim, where are we?" asked Sam with a dreamy voice.

They were outside the city, in front of a small hut. This cabin was in the middle of a forest, with a mighty river in the backyard; it was just…a beautiful sight. Tim only smiled when he saw the excitement in her face.

"This was the hut that my family and I visited in the summer, you know, like our private "summer camp""

"That's awesome, but…I don't get why you bring me here."

"Well…in this place I had the best moments of my life, so I just…wanted to share my special place with my two most special persons…" Tim hugged her from behind, caressing her belly tenderly "¿Do you want to tour the hut?" she nodded. He showed her the entire place. She was fascinated; it was just breathtaking the sight she was looking at. Although the place had not been habited for many years, it was in perfect state; all the furniture was covered by sheets, protecting them from any damage. After the tour ended, they went to the bedroom "did you like it?" He asked as he lit the fireplace in front of the bed; she nodded. When everything was done, he approached her "Did I tell you that I love you?" she smiled.

"Yes, you did, a hundred of times in the last hour."

"Good…Never forget it" He kissed her passionately like it was no tomorrow. He was aware everything will get complicated soon, so he was determined to spend this night without worries…. only the two of them…like the night their baby was conceived…

* * *

"Inspect the whole area! I want you to find Samantha!" After Gladys located the place of the call, a public phone near the lake, Jerry and the girls didn't waste time and went to the place.

The WOOPH's agents were displayed all over the park looking for the redheaded girl.

"Sir, we looked in every part of this park; she is not here" Jerry was more than frustrated. Where on Earth was Samantha?!

* * *

She cried out his name when she reached the most exquisite pleasures it could exist, followed by him short after.

Both of them were trying to catch their breaths after the lovemaking; they felt so happy in that moment. They were lying on the bed, covered by the sheets, looking at each other lovingly.

"I love you…" she whispered, trying to suppress her tears of joy. God, if only things were easier…

"I love you too…Sam…" Tim was looking at her really serious "We have to tell them the truth" Sam's eyes were wide.

"But they…"

"I know they won't understand our relationship, but…I want to recognize our baby. I'm the father and I want everyone to know it."

"I want that too, you know... baby Scam, it really sounds great" He smiled proudly.

"Yes, it does" He couldn't imagine how happy he would be carrying his child "That's remind me something" Tim reached for his pants and grabbed a piece of paper from one of its pockets "Here" Sam took it and read it.

"What is this?"

"It's my bank's account and its respective password. My life savings are in there" she looked at him confused "WOOPH can't mess with personal issues that are not related with the criminal life."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I want you to use that money…for all the expenses..." she was beyond surprise.

"Tim, I can't accept this…"

"Yes, you can. I will not be able to be around so often, I just…want to be part of the whole process; with that money, you can pay your appointments, buy the baby's crib, the little clothes…I will feel great, knowing that I provided for him or her of everything I could…" Sam was speechless; she didn't think he was so hurt with the fact he will separate from her and the baby "Please, Sam…."

"Fine, I will use it…" happiness spread all over his face "But I'm not going to abuse of this account. I'm only going to use it if I need it…"

"Fine for me, but you have to remember this handsome man when you're shopping, you know, bring me at least a photo…"

"Handsome man?"

"You know I am"

"No, you just a jerk —she said smiling at him."

"You're evil!"

"Thanks"

The couple started to laugh. They always got a great time together.

* * *

It was 6 am by the time Sam arrived home. She was standing in front of the door with a little panic attack. Tim returned WOOPH's prison an hour ago, so it was her turn to come back as well. She opened the door and got in, silently.

"Sam!" Clover yelled, waking Jerry and Alex up in the process. The blonde girl ran to her and hugged her protectively "we were worry sick! Where on Earth were you?!"

"We spent the entire night looking for you" said Jerry serious "you owe us an explanation "Sam looked at them determinate; it was the time.

"I was with my baby's dad and… I want you to know him" Alex, Clover and Jerry looked surprised at the redheaded girl: they weren't expecting this "He's waiting for us; let's go."

Sam left the penthouse and went to the car, followed by the others. Jerry, Clover and Alex stayed silence. They had no idea of the place where they were going until they saw a very familiar building.

"Is he in WOOPH?" asked Alex surprised. The father of the baby was a spy too? Sam didn't say a word. She just parked the car and told the others to follow her. They walked the long agency's halls until they arrived to WOOPH's prison, where Sam stopped in a cell she knew well.

"Why do you stop?" asked Clover.

"Because we're here" Jerry, Sam and Clover looked in surprise the man in the cell. She had to be kidding!

"This kind of jokes are not funny, Samantha."

"She is not joking, Jerry. The baby that Sam is waiting… is mine…"

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you're alright. Well, I brought a brand new chapter and I really hope you like it**

**Thanks****_litanolastar, Arctica Ice, Guest, GhostGlowLight, Cresenta's Lark, pinkandpurple13_****for your amazing reviews and thanks to all the people who are following the story =)**

**I hope I could update more often, but that's out of my control, but still, leave me reviews, they really feed my imagination and make the update possible.**

**See you in the next update,**

**Bye!**


	5. You Have To Believe Me

**Totally Spies is NOT mine**

* * *

"Ok, Sam…this prank it's not funny anymore" Clover said. She refused to believe that Tim Scam, the man who tried to kill them on several times and, in her personal case, her nemesis to death, was the father of her nephew or niece.

"Guys…I'm telling you the truth…" Sam was more than desperate. The expression on their faces scared her more than she thought. Clover was more than pissed. She knows how much Clover hated Tim and, to be honest, she wasn't Tim favorite person in the world either. Alex looked like a child; confused in every single way possible. And Jerry was dead silence…something that worried her even more.

"But…how? I mean, he has been on WOOPH's prison for years" Alex said.

"That's true… in a way" everyone paid attention to the man behind the bars "I've been here almost the entire time, I, occasionally, escaped to visit Sam in special dates, like…three or four times a year."

"What?!" Sam's best friend shouted at the same time. Now, everything had senses. The excuses in holidays to stay in home, the mystery boyfriend they always suspected she had; that's why she never talked about it…It was him!

"Guys, I…"

"My office…now" were Jerry's simple words. The expression on his face was dead serious and she knew things would get even worse. Clover and Alex followed him without saying a word.

Sam started to sob. She was afraid of how things would turn out.

"Don't cry, Sam" Tim was trying to comfort her. He felt so guilty: everything was his fault "you know they won't be mad for too long. They're going to support you…"

"B-But…what about you?" she asked trying to put herself together "Jerry is mad; he could move you to another prison, increase your time in prison or…"

"Hey…I know he is not happy about the whole situation, but I don't think he'll do something too drastic" He lied. Of course things would get worse from here. He knew he wasn't Jerry's favorite person in the world and, adding the fact he escaped from prison several times and impregnated one of his most important spy, he could guess Jerry wanted to kill him in that moment, but…he couldn't tell her that "Go there and talk to them; I know that, eventually, they will understand" Sam looked at him, forcing a smile.

"I love you…"

"I love you too, my redheaded spy…"

* * *

When she entered the office, three pairs of eyes looked at her with mixed emotions: confusion, angry, disappoint…

"I cannot believe this, Samantha. I thought you were smarter than this…" Jerry looked serious at the redheaded girl "why you betrayed us like this?"

"I didn't betray you, guys!"

"Yes, you did!" shouted Clover "you're going to have Tim's baby. The man who tried to kill us for several times! Are you kidding me?"

"He has changed! I'm sure of it"

"Oh really? He convinced you of that?" asked Clover angrier than before.

"He didn't need to. His action spoke for him."

"Maybe he used some mental control on you…" Alex said.

"Or maybe he forced you to do something…"

"Or…"

"Enough!" Jerry, Alex and Clover looked at Sam surprised "He has been the best man on Earth these last three years we've been together; he didn't ask me for help in some malicious business, never asked me for information from WOOPH, he didn't force me to do anything. He could easily escape from WOOPH and he didn't. That doesn't tell you anything?"

"Sammy…it's just that…it's hard to believe all of this; he is our enemy!" Alex said.

"But he's not anymore…please, guys…he has changed, give him a chance" Sam pleaded, but nobody reacted to her words. Her eyes started to water "Fine…don't believe me…eventually, you'll see I'm telling you the truth."

Sam walked out of the room, leaving them deep in thoughts. They wanted to believe her but, it was Tim Scam…¡The Tim Scam!

"Girls…you should go after her, just to be sure she is ok" both girls looked at Jerry. Alex nodded and went behind the redheaded girl.

"Do you really believed in Tim's change?" asked the blond girl. Jerry sighed.

"I do not know what to think…"

* * *

It was almost midnight when Tim heard someone outside his cell. He sat up in the bed and saw someone really familiar there.

"Hello, Jerry…"

"Do you know how despicable you are?"

"Jerry, look…"

"Shut up!" Jerry shouted "How could you did that to her? She didn't deserve someone like you!"

"You're right…"

"What?!"

"She deserves better than me, I know that, but then, It appeared this feeling called love and everything seems to fit."

"Don't play games with me!"

"I'm not playing anything, Jerry! I love her with every single fiber of my body. I don't want to hurt her, I want to make her happy" Jerry looked at Tim with a poker face "And the baby…" he smiled sadly "we weren't expecting him or her but I can't tell you that…I'm exciting to be a dad, even if it has to be from here" Jerry stayed silent and looked at him with hate in his eyes.

"I don't believe a word of your speech. You're the worst human been I ever met and I won't forgive you for everything you did to Samantha" Tim didn't say anything "Good Night, Scam" The ex-criminal sighed and laid down in the bed.

"Be strong, Sam. We'll get through this together…"

* * *

She was mentally exhausted. The whole situation with Alex, Jerry and Clover was more than stressful. Alex still was a little confused; she tried to feign everything was like before she told them about her relationship with Tim. She didn't know how Jerry was taking the news, but was more than sure it wasn't in a good way. And then…it was Clover…the blond haired girl hadn't spoken to her since everything was revealed. Actually, she wasn't surprised about it. Clover was the one who hate Tim the most.

But in that time, she had biggest problems to care about.

She knocked slowly, almost with fear the door in front of her. That was it…The door opened and beautiful woman received her.

"Oh, hi dear" replied happy the woman who opened the door.

"Hi, mom…Is dad in home too?"

"Yes, honey, come in."

She forced a smile. That was going to be hard…

* * *

**Hi guys! I just finished an assignment and to relax, I started to write. The result? This chapter XD**

**You guys are incredible! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs =3**

**Reviews responses:**

**litanolastar: Thanks! I always tried to do my best ;)**

**pinkandpurple13: I absolutely glad you liked the story! I will try to update soon, but you know, college and stuff don't let me =/**

**AthenaKnightstar: Yeah, It happens a lot to me xD. And yes, there are more reactions coming soon!**

**Mallomars: Thank you! When I idealized this story I wasn't so sure about it but when I started to receive the amazing feedback, I knew this will be a special story =)**

**Cresenta's Lark: I was so sorry for that end, but it was necessary xD. I hope you like this one and sorry again =)**

**happychica: I'm sorry for my verb tenses. I was so hurry I didn't notice the mistakes. But still, I'm glad you liked it =)**

**Arctica Ice: Yes, Tim does have a heart! =) I'm trying to make him more…human, but keeping his adorable cockiness xD**

**Well guys, I thank you again for the reviews, favs and follows. Seriously, this story it is possible thanks to all of you.**

**Leave me a review:**

**Review=Imagination 100%= Update.**

**See you next time,**

**Bye!**


	6. You can't be serious

**Totally Spies is NOT mine.**

* * *

The word "nervous" couldn't describe what she was feeling in that moment. If her friends took the news bad, she couldn't imagine how her parents would take it, especially her mother: she knew Tim herself.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm…yeah…I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? You seem too deep in thoughts" said Daniel. He could tell her daughter was worried about something. Sam looked both of them.

"It's just that…I need to tell you something" her voice was serious and her parents noticed it. Gabriella and Daniel sat down, looking straight to her daughter.

"What is it, honey?" she stayed silent. She was trying to figure out the best way to tell them.

"Samantha, tell us" said her father, worried. She took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad, I'm…" just one more word "…pregnant."

Her parents' eyes were wide. They swore they had heard wrong.

"What…did you said?" asked Gabriella in awe. She had to confirm what she heard.

"I'm pregnant…"

Sam bit her bottom lip. Her mother was beyond surprise and honestly, she couldn't blame her. And her father…was speechless. She didn't want to know what was crossing his mind in that moment.

"Who is the father?" she knew that question was coming.

"Tim…" she answered simply.

"Tim…_what?_" Sam looked at her mother with fear of her reaction.

"Scam…"Gabriella's eyes were wide.

"_**The **_Tim Scam?" Sam's nodded "He abused you?!" Sam's parents looked at her with panic in her eyes.

"No!" she was tired of hearing that! "This happened with my consent."

"Are you kidding me, Samantha?! He is a criminal! He tried to kill you several times and now you're expecting his baby?!" Gabriella was pissed. She was a little angry when she understood that her precious daughter, who was still in college, was pregnant, but found out her grandchild's dad, was a criminal, made her furious! He even tried to use her to kill Sam!

"Mom, I assure you he had changed."

"Oh really?! I feel so much better now!" Sam knew that it would take time to convince them of that "you are in college! What are you going to do?!"

"College is not a problem! In a couple of months, I would graduate, mom."

"But still…"

"You have to get rid of that baby…" both females looked at Daniel surprised.

"Dad…"

"This baby will just bring troubles!"

"What are you trying to said, Daniel?" Gabriella was afraid of his answer.

"You got to abort…"

"What?!" both of them yelled.

"Daniel, sweetie, I know this is a complicated situation but it is no need to be so drastic."

"Yes, it is! She is carrying a criminal's baby! She is such… an irresponsible!" Daniels was standing up in front of her daughter.

"Dad…"

"So…you have to choose…is the baby and the criminal or…us"

"Daniel!" she couldn't believe her husband! He wanted to kill their grandchild. Gabriella looked at her daughter. She was doing her best trying not to cry.

"Well…?" Sam looked at him.

"No…"

"No?!"

"No, dad…I'm keeping this baby" He looked at her serious.

"Then…leave now. I don't want to see you anymore. You're out of my life!" He went to his room and slammed the door with force.

At this point, Sam was sobbing. She couldn't believe how things turned out. Neither his father nor Jerry or Clover were going to support her. She felt so lost.

"I'm out of your life too, mom?" Grabiella smiled sadly.

"Of course not…" she sat next to her daughter and embraced her "I can tell you I'm still a little angry for the whole situation, especially the father of my grandchild but…I'm a mother and I'm so proud of how you defend your baby" she said smiling at her "I won't leave you alone, I will be here for anything you need, ok?"

"Oh, mom…" Sam started to cry. She was so thankful with her mother. She had Tim, Alex and her mom for support.

"What about dad?" Gabriella sighed.

"I will try to talk to him. I believe that, eventually, he'll understand" Sam nodded "But now, I don't want you to worry; It's bad for the baby, got it?"

"Yes…thank you, mom…I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

Tim had no idea how the entire WOOPH prison knows about Sam's pregnancy and the fact, he was the father. Maybe, someone listened to the "little chat" between him and Jerry and spread the news all over the place.

He was in the "yard", like he called it, seeing all her ex-buddies in the crime. Actually, since he left his dark past behind, he became really lonely. He didn't socialize with the other criminals; he even kept some distance with his ex-LAMOS partners.

"Hello, Tim…" Tim heard someone behind him; he knew who was.

"Terrence…what do you want?" Jerry's twin brother wasn't alone, next to him, were Myrna and Helga and behind, was Boogie Gus, watching the scene with his indelible smile.

"Well…we heard some rumors and we just want to confirm them…" Tim looked at them with no expression in his face "Is true that you and Samantha are waiting a baby?"

"Yes…" all the presents were surprised. They didn't expect him to admit it so easily.

"So…now you are a good guy? You such a traitor!" said Helga.

"Or…" started Boogie Gus "He's planning something!"

"I'm not planning anything and yes, I'm not a bad guy anymore…so, I don't have anything to discuss with you."

"You know what?! This isn't over! Maybe I should make a little visit to Samantha and…" Boggie Gus couldn't finish her sentence because he was slammed against the wall with a brutal force. Everyone looked at the scene surprised.

"Listen carefully to me…" said grimly "You dare to watch, touch or even think in Samantha or my child and I can assure you that, the old Tim, will come back and you…will regret it…" the expression of fear in Boggie Gus' face was undeniable. Tim let go the scared man who immediately ran to Terrence's side "the same goes for all of you… did you hear me?" Everyone stayed silent "I said: did you hear me?!" everyone nodded frantically. They didn't want to admit it, but the evil Tim was dangerous and they knew that the best thing to do was not be one of his enemy.

Tim looked at them for the last time and walked away. Sam and his child were his whole world; if he had to bring back the old Tim to defend them, he sure would.

* * *

"Sammy! Did you talk to your parents?"

"Yes, Alex…I'm coming from there…"

"Judging by your expression, I assume things didn't turn out so well" Sam sighed.

"Mom is a little angry but still, she'll support me…my dad on the other hand…he practically got me out of his life…he was really pissed…"

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure that everything will be alright" she smiled.

"Thanks, Alex…"

"Alex, did you see my favorite dress?" Clover appeared from the halls and looked at Sam for a brief moment, ignoring her shortly after.

"It's in my closet…"

"Thank you" without saying another world, she left the room. Alex noticed the cold attitude towards Sam and felt disappointed about Clover. The blonde girl shouldn't be stressing Sam; that could harm the baby. Personally, she was exciting about this child, maybe she was still in shock about the whole situation with Tim, but that doesn't change the fact she will be an aunt.

"Clover hates me…"

"No, she doesn't…she is just a little mad."

"I hope you're right"

"You seem tired, Sammy. Go and take a nap, the baby is tired too!" Sam smiled at her. She walked to her room, closed the door behind her and collapsed in her bed. It had been a long day and, Alex was right, she was exhausted! Sam looked at the ceiling while caressing her still flat abdomen. In less than a year, she would be carrying her baby in her arms. That was enough to keep her strong; no matter what, she would protect her and Tim's baby.

"Mommy loves you, little one…" she said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Here is a new chapter and you know why? Because today, July 7th, it's my birthday! :D So I'm UPDATING ALL MY FICS like a present for me and for all of you. I hope you like the chapter and please review, it's means a lot to me. Thanks for the fav and follows and thanks**_**pinkandpurple13, Dsman,litanolastar, Artica Ice and Cresenta's Lark**_**for your wonderful reviews.**

**pinkandpurple13: Well, one of the parents took the news correctly. I know the whole situation seem bad, but it just that I'm trying to write the reality of this type of pregnancy, you know for the situation of Sam and Scam. About the updates…I'll try =/**

**Dsman: Hi! Welcome to the story. I hope you like it this far =)**

**Litanolastar: Thanks! Well you saw Sam's dad reaction and it wasn't good. Like I say before, I'm trying to make the story believable like it happened in real life.**

**Artica Ice: You're right! But you know that Tim Scam was one of the biggest enemies of WOOPH and I always imagine that Jerry and Clover wouldn't be happy about that relationship.**

**Cresenta's Lark: I know that the reaction didn't sound like Tim, but I imagine that he thought Jerry was right and that's why he didn't say anything. Tim knew how important are the spies for Jerry so he didn't fight back.**

**And a hint for next chapter: Alex and Clover will have a talk ;)**

**Thank you again, guys and please, leave me reviews,**

**Bye!**


	7. Comfort

**Totally Spies is NOT mine.**

* * *

Her room was a disaster. She couldn't find anything she needed. In least than an hour, she had a date with her boyfriend Blaine and she was far from ready! With all the things that had happened lately, she needed something to distract herself. When she was about to put some makeup on, she heard someone knocking at her door.

"It's open!" she said and saw through the mirror's reflection who it was "Hi, Alex. What's up?"

"Not much…You have a minute?"

"If you don't mind talking while I get ready…"

"I don't mind at all…"

"Ok…what is it?"

"It's about Sam…" Clover froze at the mention of the redheaded girl and Alex noticed.

"What about her?" she asked with little interest.

Alex frowned. Her reaction was a little rude and didn't like it a bit the attitude of her blonde friend.

"What about _**you**_?" asked Alex "You've been rude with her."

Clover stopped what she was doing and turned to saw one of her best friends seriously. The last thing she needed was a scolding.

"And according to you…I have to act as…?"

"A friend?" Alex said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clover wasn't acting like one and that pissed her. Sam was pregnant, she needed them so badly and she couldn't understand why Clover didn't get that.

"I'm a good friend…she's the one who betrayed us…"

"No, she didn't. You and Jerry are wrong!"

"We are not! She's been seeing Tim behind our backs and, if it wasn't enough, she's carrying his child! She is just a traitor!"

"She didn't do that on purpose!" Refuted Alex "She was and** is **in love with him; you can't change that."

"I know I can't; that's why I'm keeping my distance… I prefer be far away from her."

"I'm pretty sure that if you were in her place, she would be supporting you" Clover was serious, something incredibly strange in her. She didn't want to be the "bad guy" here, but she can't help it; she felt so betrayed.

"Alex, I can't forgive this so easily"

"But this isn't about you, Clover. C´mon!" Alex was on the verge of patience. Jerry and Clover needed to understand: nothing was about them! "She felt miserable, for God sake! The baby's father is in prison, her father doesn't want to see her anymore and then you and Jerry make her feel the worst human been on Earth! You don't think is enough already?!"

"She is carrying Tim's baby!"

"Is Sam's baby too! Your friend and your future nephew or niece…they need you, Clover!" Alex looked at her, moved by her own words "how could you forget all the great moments you share with Sam only for this? Sam is our best friend, Clover…we have to support her" Clover didn't say anything "I know the whole situation is insane but I decided to left that behind and be with my friend…what is your choice?"

Clover stayed silent for a moment.

"I have to go…" Clover took her purse and walked to the door "By the way, I will stay with my parents tonight…"

Alex was disappointed. She hoped the things between Sam and Clover turned out for the best...eventually.

* * *

God, she felt horrible! The morning sickness was back with extremely force. She saw the clock: 6:15 a.m. She had four hours to recover before his first and unique class of the day, but before she had a visit to do. She felt dizzy and nauseous, even though she just returned the sandwich she had eaten for dinner; it was like she never would be able of leave the bathroom!

"Sam, are you ok?"asked Alex from outside, sleepily.

"Yeah…I think so…**"** she walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Wow, Sam… you look awful!**" **Sam smiled.

"Thank you, Alex…"

"You know what I mean..."

"Relax, Alex…I know... I'm just having morning sickness"

"Oh…" Alex responded simply. Sam did her best to control the dizziness and started looking for an outfit** "**what are you doing? Your classes started in four hours."

"I'm going to visit someone."

"Now?" asked Alex "you should rest a little more" Sam smiled at her. Alex was worried about her and, maybe it sounded bad but, she felt great about it.

"I'll back soon. Maybe I could catch an hour of sleep before class, ok?"

"Ok, but you have to get breakfast before; I don't want you to pass out in the middle of the street" Sam nodded. The redheaded girl took a shower and dressed up quickly to gain some time. By the time she got out of her room, Alex had already made a kind of "lunch box" for her, with yogurt and some fruits "I thought you would said you don't have time so here's your express breakfast…you're welcome" she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Alex. You're the best!" She said, hugging her "I have to go. See you in a while!"

When Sam opened the door, she found herself face to face with Clover. Both girls stared at each other without saying a word. Sam wanted so bad to talk to her, to tell her how much she missed but she…just couldn't. Clover didn't see so happy to see her.

"Excuse me…you're in my way" Sam felt a horrible sensation in her chest when Clover spoke coldly to her.

"Sorry…" she exited the house and went to her car.

Alex gave her a disapproving look. That wasn't rude, that was despiteful!

* * *

"I'm here to visit Timothy Scam. Here's my spy card" Sam knew that Jerry wouldn't be happy about her visiting Tim, but right now, she didn't care…she really needed him. The prison's guard gave her a look she couldn't understand so she decided to ignore it.

"Everything is in order" he typed something in the computer in front of him "…go ahead; I unlocked the cell…" he said, giving back her card.

"Thank you" she walked the familiar hallway. It was still early so the place was almost empty. Finally, she arrived to his cell "Did you oversleep today?" She said joking and then started to laugh when he almost jumped from his bed.

"Sam!" she smiled at him. She opened the cell, got inside and hugged him tighter "What are you doing here?" he said brushing her hair tenderly.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Of course not! I'm just asking, but…I know you're here for something important." She looked at him.

"I really want to see you and…talk to you. I'm just…so stressed out" Tim looked at her with worry in his blue-green eyes. He took her hand and guided her to the bed where they sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Tim…I don't know what to do about Jerry, Clover and my dad: they hate me" she was doing her best to control herself.

"Don't say that. They don't hate you…they're just mad."

"I don't know, Tim; they looked pretty serious about their words..."

"You'll see everything will turn out well" He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her passionately. God, how he missed her! When the kiss ended, Tim looked at her happy "I love you…"

"I love you too…" she said, resting her head in his chest.

"So…you talk to your parents…"

"Yeah…" she said sadly "my dad doesn't want to see me anymore…" Tim frowned.

"What about your mom?"

"She is mad, but she will support me."

"That's great!" he felt relieved knowing that Gabriella would be there for her.

"By the way, she hates you more now."

"Is that even possible?" he asked surprised. Sam smiled.

"I don't know, but she sure will make your life a living hell" she joked.

"I assume you will defend me…"

"We´ll see…"

"You're mean, Samantha" she laughed, snuggling into his chest. Tim kissed her hair tenderly "What about you, little buddy? You're not causing a lot of problems for mommy, right?" he said while caressing tenderly her still flat abdomen.

"It's fine, although the mornings are though."

"Why?"

"Morning sickness…"

"But…you are alone when they appeared every morning, right?" he asked worried.

"No…Alex is always there. In fact, she is the one "taking care" of me in everything I need."

"I´m glad of hearing that..."

"What about you, Tim? Anything new?"

"Well… the entire WOOPH knows about us, you know, our relationship, the baby..." she looked at him surprised.

"How?"

"Jerry and I had a "chat", I believed someone heard it and spread the rumor" She couldn't believe it! That's why the guard looked at her so strangely…

"Jerry was too hard with you?"

"No…I mean, I deserved everything he said" she sighed.

"Anything else?"

"Nop" he lied. He couldn't tell her about his little talk with LAMOS ex-members. He didn't want to worry her.

The couple stayed there, talking and sharing little kisses. Sam felt a little better after talk to him. She really missed him so, spend a little moment with him, was precious.

"Tim…I had to go" she said getting up from the bed.

"So soon?"

"Yeah…I promise Alex I would come back and lay down before I go to class…I'm still a little dizzy."

"If you felt that way, why you got out of bed?" Sam smiled at him.

"Because…my desire of see you were stronger than the dizziness and I really needed to talk with you" Tim walked to her and kissed her with all the passion he got in that moment. He didn't know when he would see her again so that kiss had to last as much as possible.

"I love you…both of you" she caressed his face.

"We love you too" She walked out of the cell and smiled at her "I'll see you soon."

"I hope…"

Sam left and Tim sat again in his bed, happy with her visit.

What the couple didn't know was that Jerry had been observing them. Since he discovered that Scam had been escaping from WOOHP for years now; he installed a little camera in his cell, addressed to his bed. He was monitoring him when he saw Samantha. He didn't know what to think. Tim was behaving great and was kind and sweet with her; it didn't look like he was using her. But still, Scam was a criminal and Jerry wouldn't be fooled again…not by Tim Scam…

* * *

**Hi guys! Here I am with a new chapter! =). Thanks to all of you for your beautiful wishes in my birthday. Thank you so much! And thank you for the follows and favs. Thanks to :****_Artica Ice, litanolastar, ivyshadow13 and pinkandpurple13_****for your amazing reviews.**

**Well, I have to go. I have I big, HUGE, exam next week and I have to start studying.**

**Don't forget to review! They help to motivation so, is easier for me to write =D**

**Take care!**

**Bye!**


	8. Big News

**Totally Spies is NOT mine**

* * *

_**3 months later**_

Three months had passed since she found out about her pregnancy and everything seems…the same. Sam was now 5 months pregnant and was dealing with the fact that there were four months left. It wasn't she didn't was excited about the childbirth but sometimes, she just…didn't feel ready. She had imagined that when she became pregnant, she would be graduated, married and with everyone supporting her, but the fantasy turned out to be a lot different.

First, the baby's dad was in prison. She visited him once a week, trying to get him the most involved possible in the pregnancy. She was glad of seeing the excitement on his face when she arrived to the weekly visit. He loved to talk about how she and the baby were doing; it was his way of showing her how bad he wanted to be present in the whole process. She really felt a little lost sometimes; she wanted him to be there with her every time she needed him, but that was impossible, at least, for the moments.

Other thing that was way different from what she thought would be was her father's reaction. She still couldn't believe how bad he reacted. She expected him to get a little angry, but not to the point of wanting to kill his own grandchild. She hadn't had any type of contact with her dad since then. Her mother told her that she was trying to change his mind but she knew her father was stubborn; it would be almost an impossible talk.

And then…were Jerry and Clover… She didn't know what to do about them. Although she was still a little sad and hurt about their attitude towards her, she learned how ignore them. If they wanted to play like that with their little huff, fine for them…all that unnecessary stress could harm her baby so she decided to leave it behind.

But in that moment…her worries were forgotten… at least for today.

"Sam?" said Alex, from the door of her room "your mom just called, she said she'll be here in two hours to drive you to the appointment" Sam smiled. That's why she was so happy. Finally, after a long time of waiting, she would know if she needed to call the baby…daughter or son…

"Thanks, Alex" Sam noticed something strange in her "what's wrong?"

"It's just…everything it's so exciting" she responded "I mean, look at your belly, it's huge already!" Sam smiled. Alex was right; her belly was big now and was a little more difficult to hide it from her classmates. She always wore clothes oversized or blouses that are loose on the stomach area…soon, she wouldn't have to worry about college, in two weeks was her graduation.

"I know…it's incredible" she said caressing her belly "and today, we're going to find out if the baby is she or he…"

"I wish I could be there…"

"You should" Alex looked at Sam surprised.

"DO you want me to come?" She asked excited.

"Of course! You've been a great friend during these months; I want you there" Alex felt so touch by her words.

"Oh, dear God, Sam! I will be honored to be there" she said "I'll go get ready" Sam nodded; she should do the same.

Sam went to her bedroom and started to undress herself. She couldn't help but look at her reflection on the mirror and placed in a profile mode. Her belly protruded from her slim figure she could notice that her breasts were bigger and more sensitive. She still couldn't believe inside her was a little human being, growing and growing every day…Maybe, the baby was a surprise, but he or she was conceived with love…true love.

"I can't wait to meet you, little one…"

* * *

"Samantha Simpson" the three women looked at the secretary who called "The doctor will see you now" Sam stood up and started to walk to the doctor's office, followed by her mother and Alex.

"Good morning, Dr Clark" she said while opening the office's door.

"Oh, hello Samantha! How are you doing?" asked with curiosity.

"I'm fine."

"Hi Patrick" greeted Gabriella.

"Hi, Gabriella, it's nice to see you" the woman just smiled at her "Oh, you two brought a friend, let me introduce myself properly: I'm Dr Patrick Clark."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex"

"She's my best friend."

"I see…" he said "Now, take a seat" they obeyed "So Samantha, you are in the fifth month…" she nodded "Tell me everything you have experienced so far…"

"Well, the morning sickness is over, but now I go to the bathroom a lot…"

"That's totally normal; the baby is now pressing your bladder so you'll have more urgency in that aspect" he explained "Go on…"

"My breasts are bigger now, I have some fatigue, I can hardly stand right and for some reason, I'm breathing…different" the doctor wrote everything in his note.

"Everything you just told me is perfectly normal: about your breasts and the fatigue are related with the constant hormonal change you're going through. Your posture is changing a little because your backbone is adapting to the weight you're carrying and about your breathing: you are experienced an increase in the intra-abdominal pressure; it's nothing dangerous."

"But still, is uncomfortable…" whispered to herself.

"Everything seems to be normal" he wrote something in the recipe "Take this vitamins and supplements to maintain you and the baby healthy, ok?" She nodded "Very well, now follow me, we're going to do the ultrasound" Gabriella squealed excitedly, scaring her daughter and Alex in the process; she was going to see her grandchild. The women followed the man into the next room where Sam lay down in a bed "well, let's see how this baby is doing" he said. Sam pulled up her blouse a little and, immediately, she felt something cold in his belly and then, some device, applying a little of pressure "Let see…here is the baby. Do you want to hear your baby's hearth?"

"Yes…" Patrick pressed a button on the ultrasound machine and seconds later, a series of sounds, similar to a drum, filled the entire room. Gabriella and Alex were so excited; their eyes watering every time that beautiful beat echoed the room "oh my God…" she whispered, breathless. That was her baby's heart? She couldn't believe that, the beautiful and strong heartbeat, came from her inside. She felt so happy and blessed in that moment…her tears were the proof.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes…"

* * *

It was 5 p.m. when Tim arrived to his cell. He had spent his day doing some community service like his sentence dictated. At first, he didn't like the idea of doing something without reward, but then, he saw the joy his work caused. Now, he loved to do it and always was waiting for the next service.

"Hello there" Jim looked at the door.

"Sammy!" like usual, Sam opened the door and enter the cell, but then she frowned.

"Why you look so dirty?" He smiled in a way much like the old Tim.

"Because you like me dirty, don't you?" Sam blushed.

"You know what I meant, you pervert!" Tim just laughed "you're covered with dust and, I say this with all the love of the world, you stink."

"Thank you, honey. You're so sweet" he replied, but then he saw the serious expression on her face. "I was doing community service; I just arrive to get some clothes and go to the showers, but you're here so I'm not going anywhere" He sat down in her bed and motioned her to sit next to him "What's up?" She smiled.

"I have some exciting news for you…"

"What is it?"

"I know the gender" Tim looked at him surprised.

"Of the baby?" Sam looked at him as if he had said the stupidest thing ever "Ok…stupid question…" he said to himself. "So, it's a girl or a boy?" He asked impatient. She just smiled; she loved to see him so devoted to their child.

"Well, we are having…" but then, she stopped talking and put one of her hands on her belly, totally shocked.

"Sam? What's wrong?" he asked, worried about her sudden change. She was holding her belly. Was something wrong with the baby? "Sam, you're freaking me out! Say something!" Sam looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"A move…" Tim frowned at her weird response "Our baby moved…" she said not believing it. "He is kicking now!"

"What?!" He exclaimed surprised "I want to feel it too!" Sam took his hand and placed it in her belly and within seconds, he felt it. He started in shock at Sam's swollen belly. Sensed his baby move was a…wonderful feeling.

"You felt it?"

"Yes" He was still surprised about the movements, but then, something came to his mind "Wait a minute…did you say "he is kicking now"?" Sam dried her tears out and smiled to him "We're having a boy?" Sam's smile got wider. Tim could not believe it; he is going to have a _son_! "This is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it!" She said "that reminds me…" she said as she took something from her purse "Look" Tim looked the pictures of his son. He wasn't a peanut anymore, he looked more human now "The doctor said that both of us are healthy" He was relief of hearing that but, at the same time…

"I wish I could be there the next time…" Sam smiled at him sadly, hugging here.

"Me too…but I know all your thoughts are with us… that…is more than enough…" Jim embraced her. He rested her head over her own and placed one of his hands on her belly. The moment became perfect and he didn't want to ruin it. He left his worries behind for a moment. They were having a baby boy; it's all that matters.

Meanwhile, Jerry was in his office, watching the scene.

"They're having a boy…" he whispered. Definitely, the baby would be born with the spy gene; after all, both Tim and Sam had it.

Jerry had mixed feelings about the news. It's been three months since the last time he spoke with Samantha, everything seems the same and Tim was driving him crazy! The man was behaving great and for some unknown reason, annoyed him, but still, he refused to believe… One time, he trusted in him. The result? Betrayal and several attempts of murder. He just didn't trust in that man!

* * *

She looked at the ceiling of her room. By far, that was the best day in a long time. He found out the baby's sex, heard his little but powerful heartbeat and sensed his first movement inside her…it was just wonderful. She was doing right…Since the beginning, she defended her child from all of those who didn't accept him and she was determinate to be the best mom he could ask for.

"Hey, baby boy" She whispered, caressing her swollen belly. "It has been a special day for me...thanks to you… I heard your heart…" Sam was deep in the conversation with his unborn child. "I could sense you too...the most beautiful feeling ever… "she smiled "I don't care what the world said, I can't wait to have you in my arms. I promise that your father and I will love you no matter what, ok?" she felt a slight kick in her stomach; it was like he was trying to respond to her mommy's words "Good Night, sweetie…"

Sam turned off the lamp in her night table and covered herself with the sheets, falling asleep instantly.

Certain blonde girl was standing up in Sam's door. She heard everything and, for a minute, felt bad about her own attitude towards the unborn child. Then, she remembered why she was angry and walked away to her own room. Only time could decide how things would turn out between them…

* * *

**I passed all my classes! I'm so happy and to celebrate….here's a new chapter! We almost hit the 50s reviews, I never thought this fic would be so accepted, thank you guys. I did a lot of research to write this chapter, especially in the part where Dr Clark was explaining to Sam about the symptoms she had.**

**Reviews:**

**_Cresenta's Lark_****: Yes, Alex is the best. I know everything seems like if they were fighting against the whole world, but at least, they have each other ;) Thank for your review!**

**_Litanolastar:_****Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this one too =)**

**_Arctica Ice_****: Aww, thanks! I know you're angry with Clover, but you know, for me, she was the one who hated him the most so it's not easy to her to let this go. Thanks for the review!**

**_pinkandpurple13_****: Alex is a hero, for real xD. But you know, Clover and Jerry still need to see beyond their pride =/ Thanks for your review!**

**_Guest_****: Jerry is stubborn xD, but I'll try to help him to change his mind ;) Thanks for your review!**

**_Athena Katorea Knightstar_****: Thanks! And I know, the fluff…I can't help it xD. Thanks for the review!**

**_shanyamahi91_****: Hello there! First, thank you for your comments. I know Jerry and Clover seems a little harsh, but they took it too personal, at least I think they did xD, but don't worry, they are doubting about their attitude ;) Thanks for your reviews!**

**Thank you again, and remember, leave a review ;)**

**Take care,**

**Bye!**


	9. Daddy's Girl

**Totally Spies is NOT mine.**

* * *

"I brought your dress, sweetie" Gaby said while walking into her daughter's room with a beautiful black dress in her arms.

"Thanks, mom…" replied a little sad. Gaby noticed this. She put the dress on the bed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked "In a few hours you will graduate! I'm really excited about it!"

"Me too, mom. I'm happy…"

"Well, it doesn't seem like that" she said "what is bothering you, Sammy?" The spy looked at her mother. She felt stupid about her worries.

"It's just that…I thought dad would be there tonight" that words broke Gaby's hearth.

"I know is hard, but you'll see everything would turn out right. Come here…" she called. Sam obeyed and let her mother embraced her. "Eventually, your father will see his mistake, you just have to wait a little, ok?" she nodded.

"Apparently, your grandchild thinks you're right" Sam said when she felt a slight kick in her stomach.

"Really? Let me feel!" Gaby was even more excited than Sam with the childbirth. Her grandchild would be the most spoiled baby ever! "Aw, you're trying to talk to grandma? Yes, you are mi precious little boy! Yes, you are…" Sam looked happy how her mother talked to her belly. She was so glad with her mother's attitude towards the baby.

"Enough talk, mom…I need to get ready."

"You're right. I should get ready too" she kissed her daughter's forehead and stand up. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye, sweetie."

Gaby left the house to go to her own. She had an outstanding talk waiting for her…

* * *

"Daniel!" Gaby yelled at the very moment she entered her home. "I want you here right now!" Sam's father appeared from the kitchen.

"What is wrong, Gabriella? Why are you yelling?"

"Because you are a jerk!"

"Oh wow, honey. That's mature!" he said.

"I'm more mature than you, you know! I can't believe you're going to miss your only daughter's graduation!"

"Gaby, we already talked about this…"

"It's not enough!" After saw her daughter sadness because her dad wouldn't be there in one of the most important days of her life, something did click in her brain. She was beyond pissed! "How could you do this to her?!"

"How could she do this to us?!" he yelled back "I can't believe you, Gaby! It's like you forgot about everything she had done!"

"No, I didn't forget anything, but she's my daughter, our daughter! I'm mature enough to let everything go for my daughter and grandchild's sake! You're the one unfair here". She said, more calmed. "Sam always has been the perfect daughter. She never got in troubles, always got A in her classes and even was good in sports. She never was rebel or involved in drugs" She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. "And the only think you care… it's this…I didn't know you should support your child only when they do everything right". She said. "Congratulations, Daniel! You're the worst father ever!"

Gabriella walked to her room, leaving Daniel petrified in the living room. Her words echoed in his head. He really was too hard? Maybe he was or no…God, he was so confused!

* * *

"Good evening, everyone. In a couple of minutes, we will start the ceremony" Sam looked around trying to find her uncle Larry. He was her godfather and the one who was going to guide her in the graduates' parade. She couldn't help but feel bad. All her classmates were with their dads; she was beginning to feel depressed. She felt how someone grabbed her arm delicately.

"Your finally her, uncle…" Her words died in her mouth when she saw who was next to her. Maybe she was dreaming or was having hallucinations.

"Hi, my little princess…"

"Dad…" She couldn't believe it! "You came…"

"Of course I came…I would never miss this". She was so close of crying…

"Dad, I'm…"

"It's ok…we'll talk later, now is your big night" He said tenderly. "Oh come on, don't cry. You're going to ruin your makeup." He said joking. Sam smiled at him; her dad was back in her life.

Father and daughter walked proudly in the traditional parade. He kissed her daughter's cheek and walked to his seat next to Gabriella. He felt so proud when they called her and mentioned all the honors she achieved. That was her little girl…

"Mom! Dad!" Sam called happy when the ceremony was over. Her parents received her with open arms, embracing their only child.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam!" said Gaby, starting to cry. "I can't believe this is actually happening. My baby girl is all grown up now". Sam smiled at her. Then she focused on her dad.

"Daddy…I think we need to talk…"

"You're right; let's go to a private place."

The Simpson family walked to the little park in the backyard of the Malibu University. It was desolated; everyone was at the Auditorium enjoying the after party but they…needed to talk. Sam sat down in one of the docks there; her back was killing her; the baby was starting to feel a little heavy. Gaby sat down at her side while Daniel stayed up in front of her.

"Dad…"

"Let me talk first…" He said. He got down on his knees, like if he was going to talk to a little girl. "I'm sorry, I really am. I never should treat you like that. I'm your dad, I always have to be with you, to support you, no matter what and…I didn't. I just explode and make you feel horrible. I…want to be by your side since now and help you with…my grandchild…Do you want me to?"

She couldn't believe it! She had waited five and a half months to hear that from him.

"Of course I want you to!" She said excited. "_Both_ of us want you to be here." She took his hand and placed on her camouflaged belly where he felt a wonderful kick. "See? He forgives you". Daniel smiled while Gabriella was almost crying in excitement

"I'm glad". Sam couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself in her father's arm, feeling that beautiful feeling of comfort. How she missed him! Finally, everything seemed to be getting better.

* * *

"Terrence" said Olga "I'll have the ´equipment´ in two weeks."

"Really? So soon?" He didn't expect to get them so quickly.

"Yeah" Said Boggie Gus. "In only two weeks, we can attack!"

Terrence smiled evilly. Everything was going great. Jerry would be more than surprised…

* * *

**Hi guys! I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to fix Sam and Daniel relationship in this chapter. Still, I hope you like it!**

**I have bad news: I'll start my classes next week, so I won't be able to update faster. Sorry =(**

**Thanks to:****_litanolastar, Artica Ice, pinkandpurple13, mallomars, cecishy 12, Cresentas's Lark and nelle 13_****(Welcome to my story! I'm glad you like it and thanks for your birthday greeting. It was on July 7th, but it doesn't matter XD, thank you anyway =)) for your incredible reviews.**

**Don't forget to review; they feed my imagination ;)**

**Take care,**

**Bye!**


	10. Courage and Fear

**Totally Spies is NOT mine.**

* * *

Tim Scam wasn't stupid. He knew Jerry had been watching him the whole time, trying to find proves of evil plans. That's why he didn't try to escape for Sam's graduation; it was too risky. He was behaving great because he wanted to, not because he was hiding something. He really was changed by Sam. He wanted to be a good man for her and an incredible father for their child. It was hard for him, of course it was! He really wanted to be with Sam, she was 6 months pregnant now. The childbirth was around the corner and he wanted to be there. That's why he asked for Jerry and… was there…in Jerry's office…trying to do the impossible. The old man was looking at him, serious. It was obvious how much Jerry hated him, but he needed to ask…

"What did you wanted, Scam? One of the guards told me you've been asking for me" Jerry said coldly. Tim looked at him. He was there for Sam, only for her.

"I really want to discuss something really important…"

"About…?"

"Samantha…" the atmosphere became tenser than before. Tim knew Jerry still believed he was using Sam and was playing with her for some dark purpose.

"What about her?"

"You know she is 6 months now…" He started, cautiously.

"6 months…" He whispered in disbelief; it looked like if it was yesterday when she announced her pregnancy.

"Yes and that's why I'm here…I know prison is not a kind of hotel and that I'm here for a reason but…"

"But…"

"I want you to give me a permission to go to my son's birth…"

Jerry looked at him with confusion, He was serious…

"Are you kidding?"

"I've never been more serious in my life."

"And I'm supposed to believe there are not hiding intentions behind your request?"

"Yes, because I'm not planning anything"

"Yeah right…"

"I'm serious! I would never use Sam or my child like an excuse. I just want to be there, to support her while giving birth to our son."

"I don't trust in you!"

"You don't have to! I'm not going to escape. The WOOPH guards can watch me."

"It's not enough…"

"Damn it!" he said, more than frustrated. "You know is easy for me to escape and still, I'm here, asking for your permission, that doesn't tell you anything?"

Jerry stayed quiet for a while. He had a point. The old Tim Scam wouldn't ask for permission, but still…it would be dangerous to trust in him.

"My answer is no" Tim looked at him disappointed. "The guards will return you to your cell…" without saying a word, Tim stand up and followed one of the guards.

At least he tried…

* * *

The LAMOS' members were ready. Everything was set. In a couple of minutes, everything would be chaos.

"The bomb is going to explode in a minute…said Boggie Gus. Terrence just smiled evilly. They were in the yard, waiting to start their plan. The plan was really simply; create a distraction (the bomb), use the new army they got to escape but before, they would kill Jerry…An explosion was heard and everyone started to run in panic. WOOPH's guards were trying to control the situation, without success. The LAMOS members started their plan. Myrna and Helga knocked out the guards and handed the guns to Boogie and Terrence. Boggie went with Olga and Myrna to the exit room while Terrence took a different way. He had some business to attend with his twin brother…

* * *

Tim was in his cell when he heard an explosion. The whole building shake with incredible force. What the hell was going on?! He needed to find out. Using his escape's abilities, he opened the door's cell and started his investigation. Everything was a mess…He didn't know what was happening but was sure about the responsible of this: LAMOS. Maybe they were trying to escape or planning revenge…he didn't know what exactly they wanted. The only thing he knew was it couldn't be good. He needed to find Jerry…maybe all of that was about Sam…he needed to protect her.

* * *

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"Oh, hey Alex…I'm just reading…"

"About…?"

"Childbirth". Alex looked at her surprised. "I need to get ready, Alex."

"I know, but I think it's too soon."

"Maybe for you! I will be the one having painful contractions and uncomfortable pressure in her lower abdomen and…"

"Ok, ok…too much information!" said Ales panicked. Sam just smiled. "I just came to tell you I will out for a few hours."

"So…I'm going to be alone?"

"Clover is here…"

"It´s the same thing then". She didn't like the idea. The tension between the two "friends" could be felt with Alex in home, when she was gone, it was even worse!

"Come on Sam, I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Yeah…" Sam saw how Alex took her purse and exited the residence. In that moment, Clover got out of her room. Both of them looked at each other for a while until Sam decided it was better for her to keep distance, so she got up from the sofa and walked to her room. Clover didn't say anything. She didn't care…

* * *

Jerry was more than angry. There he was. Being targeted by a gun, helpless because the entire WOOPH's guards were busy trying to control the mess LAMOS caused.

"It's nice to be this side of the situation, my dear brother…"

"What did you want Terrence?" he just smiled.

"Well, I want a lot of things, but right now…I just want you to see you dead…"

"That's your solution to everything? Kill? What a coward…"

"I'm the coward? For real? You're the one hiding behind your agents…Speaking of agents, how is Samantha?" Jerry didn't answer. He knew the only thing he wanted was to bother him. "I heard she and Tim are having a baby. You're not excited?"

"Shut up, Terrence…"

"That's rude, dear brother! What is the matter?" Terrence was just despicable. He wanted to play with his mind. He knew he hated Tim, so the fact his best agent was expecting his enemy's child, had to be killing him.

"Mr. Jerry!" yelled someone behind Terrence. The backups were there.

"Stay away or I'll kill him!" He said without turning around. His target was only Jerry.

"You better give up!" said other guardian. "We trapped tour friends, you're by yourself now "¡Stupid people! They should be gone now, hiding in their new lair."

"I don't care! I'm here for a reason: Kill my brother!" That was it. He was determined to kill him. He pulled the trigger…a shot was heard. Immediately, the WOOPS's guard pinned down Terrence on the floor.

Jerry was petrified. Someone had received the shot for him…someone he didn't expect to!

"Called the doctor, now!" Jerry knelt down and get off of his jacket to press the wound on Tim's chest. "why you did that?!" Tim smiled weakly.

"I'm not sure…I just…felt the need to…help…" His jacket was soaked; he was losing too much blood.

Everything was getting blurry for him. The pain was intense and the weakness of the lost blood was making him unconscious; the last thing he thought before everything went black was Sam and his baby.

* * *

Clover was doing some homework. It was strange on her but, surprisingly; it helped her to distract her mind from all her troubles and sometimes, her conscience…She was looking some information in her laptop when Jerry appeared in it, scaring her like never.

"Jerry! You almost cause me a heart attack!" Jerry didn't answer. He looked serious and…sad? "What's wrong?"

"LAMOS tried to escape…and Terrence shot at me"

"What?! Are you ok?!"

"Yes…someone received the bullet for me…"

"But he or she is ok?"

"I don't know…the doctor is with him right now. Apparently, he lost a lot of blood…"

"Oh God, Jerry, that's awful!" Clover stayed silent for a second. "I know this person…"

"Yeah…It's Tim. Tim was shot."

"What?!"

Clover turned around to see the person who just spoke.

"Sam…" She turned again to face Jerry. "I´ll talk to you later". Without waiting an answer form Jerry, she turned off her computer.

"Tim was shot?! How?! Why?!"

"Please, calm down…"

"No! How is he?!" Clover stayed silent; she shouldn't tell her. "tell me! "she said hysterical, starting to cry.

"The only thing I know is he…lost a lot of blood". Sam felt despair running in her veins. The anxiety, the stress, the fear of losing Tim…

"Ahh!". She screamed, placing her hand over her belly, when a sharp pain extended in her abdomen. Clover ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" She asked scared, sitting her in the sofa.

"The baby…It's something wrong with the baby…" she said breathless. The pain was way intense; she could barely breathe and had a headache. Sam was scared.

"I'll call the emergency services" Clover ran to the phone, took it and returned to Sam's side. Sam only could hear mutters from Clover, maybe because she felt her blood running in her ears. If something happened to her baby, she would never forget herself. "Ok…they're coming in a few minutes…stay calm…"

"I don't…want to…lose my…baby…"

"You won't, ok? You won't" Clover took Sam's hand, trying to comfort her. She was scared too! But she couldn't show it. That only would make things worse. "Sammy, listen to me, stay conscious, please", but it was too difficult. The pain was increasing by the minute; her head was killing her…everything was getting confused. The last thing she heard was Clover panicked scream…

* * *

**Hello guys! Here with a new chapter! I hope you like it! If you see any mistake, sorry =/**

**Thanks to:****Pinkandpurple13, Arctica Ice, litanolastar, BabyBunnyBoo0123, Panda, Cecishy 12 (Gracias, que bueno que te gusta el fic :D), Guest and Cresenta's Lark for your amazing reviews. And thanks to the new follows and favs.**

**Remember, don't forget to review, they feed my imagination ;D**

**Take care,**

**Bye!**


	11. Relax! We're all fine

**Totally Spies is NOT mine**

* * *

He opened his eyes, totally clueless. The room where he was didn't look familiar to him. It was white, smelled like medicine or something like that, it was peaceful…just like a hospital…Tim's eyes were wide when all the memories of what happened, came to his mind. Jerry in danger, a shoot, a lot of pain and then, everything went black. He sat on the bed.

"I see you're finally awake" Tim looked at his side where he heard the voice.

"Jerry?" he was more than surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Jerry looked serious at him. He couldn't believe he was there too, but he needed to talk to him.

"Well, I…need to thank you for saving my life." Tim looked at him in shock. Jerry was thanking him? "Believe it or not, I appreciate your help. Although the bullet didn't touch anything important, you lost a lot of blood; you could have died so…thank you."

"Um…you're welcome…"

The scene was surreal. Jerry was apologizing to him, something he never thought possible, but was happening!

"Timothy, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be totally honest with me" Tim nodded quietly. "Do you really love Samantha and the baby she's waiting?"

"I love them more than my life." Jerry looked at him. "You don't have an idea of how guilty I feel to be here, locked in this four walls, while she is facing the world alone! My baby boy would grow up without me…that's what hurts the most…"

Jerry was speechless. He never expected such an answer. He could tell he wasn't lying…his words were sincere.

"You know what? You deserved a second chance" Jerry said. Tim looked at him. It could be…? "I'm not saying I trust fully in you, but I'll give you a chance. I will give you my permission to go to your son's birth."

"For real?" he said excited.

"Yes."

"Jerry…I don't know what to say…Thank you"

"Don't thank me…It's just a retribution for your help earlier" then, Jerry's phone rang. "Excuse me for a minute" Scam nodded. Tim smiled relieved. He would be present in his baby's birth. Sam wouldn't be alone "What?!" the ex-criminal looked at Jerry. He could tell something was wrong. "I'll be there soon" Jerry looked worry at Tim.

"Why are you looking me like that?" asked Tim, having a horrible feeling.

"Something happened to Samantha."

* * *

She felt bad, depress…guilty. Her conscience was killing her. She couldn't imagine how guilty she would feel if something happened to Sam's baby. She had been ignoring her for the last six months like if she was the worst person ever. She knew it wasn't the most mature or right thing to do, but…she was so pissed! Her best friend, not only had been dating with THE Tim Scam for several years, she was carrying his baby too! That was…just…too much for her. She felt betrayed and angry…that's why she acted like she did. But everything changed when she saw the fear on Sam's eyes when she thought she would lose her baby. She understood everything Alex had tried to tell her all this time; this wasn't about her, it was about Sam and that little beautiful baby she was carrying…her nephew. She couldn't stay in the waiting room; she couldn't face Sam's parents or Alex and told them that…she had some fault. That's why she was on one of the bench in the hospital's entrance.

"Hi" said Alex, sitting at her side. Clover looked at her. "Sam and the baby are perfectly fine" The blonde girl sighed relieved

"What happened to her?"

"Apparently, the cramps were caused for the stress she is being through; she just came here in time…" Alex saw how Clover dried a tear quickly from her face. "Clover, what's wrong?"

"I just…feel so guilty" Alex hugged her. She knew Clover was right, but she couldn't tell her that.

"I know that what I'm going to tell you, will sound harsh, but I'm glad you feel that way." Clover didn't say anything. "Because, finally, you understand what I've been telling you the whole time."

"I know…I feel terrible. Sam will never forgive me."

"That's not true! Sam has been waiting to have you back in her life for a really long time; I'm sure she'll forgive you…"

Clover smiled weakly. Hopefully, Alex was right.

* * *

Her head was spinning. She was more than confused. She didn't know where she was or what happened; everything was blurry.

"Sweetie?" she heard her mother's voice next to her.

"Mom? Where are we?" Gabriella caressed her daughter's hair.

"We're in the hospital" Sam remembered everything. She put her hand on her belly and was glad to feel it bulky. "Is he ok?" she asked worried. Gaby smiled warmly.

"You and your baby are perfectly healthy." she answered. "The doctor said that everything will be fine, as long as you keep yourself away from stress" Sam nodded. "You really scared me, little girl."

"Sorry, mom…"

Gaby took sit next to her daughter and continued caressing her long hair. When she got the call from Alex, she literally freaked out. She ran to her car, ignored a bunch of traffic lights and almost tackled a nurse before met Alex and Clover in the waiting room. Thank God, they were ok. Sam was laying on the bed, exhausted. The medicines had her a little sleepy.

"Where is she?! I want to see her!" Mother and daughter looked at the door surprised.

"That voice…" whispered Sam. It could be…?

The door opened and there was him.

"Tim!" said Sam, completely happy. Tim ran to her side and hugged her.

"Are you ok? Both of you are ok?" He asked.

"I should be asking that to you!" she said. "How is that you got shoot?"

"It's nothing…"

"It's nothing?! Are you kidding me?!"

"It was in my shoulder. It didn't touch anything important, I just lost blood…the worst thing could happen to me, it just gets a little dizzy…relax… "Sam didn't say anything else. She was so glad he was ok. A throat clearing caught the attention of the couple: Gaby.

"Hi, Gabriella, it's nice to see you again" said Tim nervous. He didn't notice her.

"Hi…¿did you escape from WOOPH…again?" she asked coldly. It wasn't a secret she couldn't stand the man.

"No…I came with Jerry and some guards" she just nodded. She didn't like this man at all, but, sadly, he was her grandson's dad.

"I'll be in the hallway if you need me, sweetie" she said. Gaby looked at him with distrust and then, she exited the room.

"Yeah…your mother hates me" Sam smiled.

"I told you so…I'm glad you're fine, Tim, I was so scared…" he sat next to her in the bed.

"I was scared too, you know "he whispered. "I'm not going to lie, the bullet hurt and still does, but it can't be compare with the pain I will feel if something happen to both of you."

"I know, Tim…I feel the same" she answered. "It's really good news to know you're fine…"

"Speaking of good news…guess what?"

"What?"

"Jerry gives me the permission to be in our baby's birth…"

"Are you serious?" she nodded. "Oh my God, Tim! This is great!" She felt so relieved. Child birth was scary and not easy, so the fact he would be there, it was more than wonderful.

"I know…I didn't want to miss it" he said. Sam got comfortable on his muscular chest. She felt tired and sleepy… "Are you tired?"

"A little bit" she said while yawning. He got closer to her and kissed her tenderly. How he loved to kiss her! When the kiss ended, they smiled to each other.

"You need to rest, ok?" she nodded half sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too…" she whispered before falling asleep. Tim smiled. He should tell her everything about what happened that day in WOOPH, but he didn't want to worry her with things that passed. Maybe one day, during her currently visits to prison, he could tell her, but for now, the only thing that matters was that Sam, their baby and he were fine…

* * *

**Hey guys! Here with a new chapter. Thanks new for the new favs and follows and for your reviews in the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter and you know, let me know what you think about ;)**

**Take Care!**

**Bye!**


	12. Almost There

**Totally Spies is NOT mine.**

* * *

"Ok, Samantha, everything seems right. You're free to go."

"Thank you, doctor." When the man exited the room, Sam looked at Tim. "Do you really have to go?" He smiled sadly.

"Yes, I don't want to leave you but I have to." Sam looked at him with puppy eyes. "Don't do that, you know I can't stay."

"I know, it's just…" but she couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to make him feel guilty.

"I understand…" he kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I'll be thinking about both of you…all the time…, ok?" —she nodded.

"Scam, time to go." said one of the WHOOPS' agents, from the other side of the door. Tim kissed Sam one last time and started to walk to the door.

"Love you."

"Love you too." and with that, Tim left the room, leaving Sam completely alone.

She felt so relieved that her baby and Tim were fine, but she couldn't deny she felt lonely. Of course, she had her parents and friend supporting her but it wasn't the same. She needed her baby's father with her. To talk all night long with him about baby's name, of his future education, to paint the baby's room…She just needed him by her side.

A little kick in her womb took her out of her thoughts. She couldn't help a smile.

"You miss daddy, aren't you?" she said as she caressed her belly. "Don't worry, baby, daddy will be here for welcome you."

At least, he would be there for her in childbirth…

"Sammy?" called someone from the door.

"Hi, Alex."

"Hey." responded. "Are you ready to go?"

"I supposed…" she said getting up from the bed. Although she has been resting for a whole day at the hospital, she felt tired. The doctor told her it was perfectly normal. Her body was creating a new life. That was a very hard work and required all her energy.

"Great! Let's go home then." Alex took the bag with Sam's clothes and opened the door.

Finally, they were going home.

* * *

Tim was in his bed looking at the ceiling. Maybe it wasn't the family day he had imagined, but still, he was grateful to have shared quality time with his little family outside the walls of the agency, although it has been within the walls of a hospital and with all of those I-hate -you looks from Clover and Sam's parents. Sam was 6 months and he couldn't be happier knowing that he would be there to welcome his baby boy. He smiled. He couldn't wait to meet him.

"Scam." someone called him. The ex-criminal looked at the entrance and saw, with surprise, how Jerry was approaching him.

"Jerry, what a surprise."

"Good evening." he greeted. "I have to say I'm impressed you didn't argue to come back here." Tim smiled.

"Why would I do that? I know why I'm here…"

Jack stayed silent for a moment. He didn't expect that answer.

"I just came here to tell you…tomorrow you have another round of community service so you need to be ready at 7 o'clock, you understand?" Tim nodded a little confused. Jerry came to his cell just to remember him that he had community service in the morning? That was weird. "Well then…"he said, walking out of the cell.

Jerry sighed. He didn't visit Scam to say that to him. He was there with the intention to have a little talk with him about…everything. He needed to prove to himself that Tim really changed. He needed to know for sure if Tim really deserved a second chance, but, for some unknown reason, he just couldn't. It was like there was a wall between him and Scam. He sighed again. He didn't know what to do…

* * *

She knew pregnancy would take all her energy, but that was ridiculous. If she wasn't sleeping, was sit looking for a movie or reading because that was the only think her lack of energy allowed her to do. And there she was…in her bed, looking for something good on TV, without success. She was getting bored…

"Sam?" the redheaded girl froze in place. She couldn't believe who was calling her from the door.

"Clover…" she whispered. She was beyond surprise. Alex had told her that Clover was changing her mind about the entire situation with Tim and the baby, but she thought it was just Alex trying to reunite them, after all, Clover didn't visit her when she was at the hospital.

"How…how are you?"

"Fine…thanks for asking." and then, the awkward silence appeared. The last six months were horrible for their friendship. They didn't know what to say. "Well, I…"

"I'm sorry…"—Sam looked at her surprised. "I really am, I'm so…so sorry…"

"Clover…"

"I was so irrational with you and the whole situation. I shouldn't treat you like that; I'm your friend, I should support you and tell you everything would be fine, but…I didn't and I'm…" she was unable to continue because of the crying. She felt so guilty. She looked at Sam. It was no way she would forgive her. She did so much damage to their friendship and she didn't know if there was a way to fix it. A moment passed and both girls look at each other, expecting some reaction for the other.

"So…" started Sam. "that means we'll go shopping. I'm sure this little one wants his auntie Clover to advise him in fashion" She said while smiling.

"Sam…you…you forgive me?" she nodded.

"We are friends after all, aren´t we?"

It was no case in be mad with Clover. Yes, she was totally rude with her the last few months, but Clover had been with her for a long time. A strong friendship couldn't be destroyed that easily. She really missed her best friend.

"Oh, Sam…" she couldn't believe she forgave her that easily. She ran to her and hugged her. Sam hugged her back. "Thank you…" she whispered. Both friends started to cry with joy. Finally, everything was getting fine between them.

"Clover…do you think you could get along with Tim for me and the baby?" the blonde stayed silent for a while. Sam knew Clover hated him, but if she wanted this to work out, she would need to, at least, tolerate her nephew's father.

"I'll try my best…"

That was enough for the moments…

"Can I come in?! I'm dying out here!" Sam and Clover smiled at each other.

"Come in, Alex!" the girl entered the room.

"Everything is ok? We are best friends again?" Clover and Sam looked at each other and then to Alex.

"Yes, we are." answered Sam. The girl smiled totally excited and ran to the empty side in Sam's bed, joining as well to the embrace.

"Finally!" exclaimed Alex.

The redheaded girl smiled warmly when she felt a slight kick in her belly.

"Yeah…finally…"

"Do you want to watch a movie like the old times?" asked Alex, jumping off of the bed.

"It sounds great; I'll do the popcorn." said Clover.

"I'll get the movie."

"And I will…"

"Do nothing. You're going to sit there and do absolutely nothing. You need to rest."

Sam decided to obey. They were right, she needed to rest, although she didn't like the idea of feel useless. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Alex and Clover. They were the inseparable friends again and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

The months passed by…

The birth was around the corner and everyone was anxious about it. In the last couple of months, everyone was getting ready for the baby's arrival. Clover, Alex, Gabriella and Danielle decorated the baby's nursery. All the walls were painted in a light blue with white figures of trains, cars, teddy bears and others toys for little boys that popped out from the walls. There was a changer, a bureau with all the clothes that the three best friends bought for the unborn child (with the help of a part of Tim's life savings); a lot of toys were spread around the room, a rocking chair and finally, in the center of the room…a beautiful crib. Every time Sam looked at that beautiful furniture, her heart jumped in excitement. In two weeks, there would be a baby…her son.

"Hey, Sammie. Alex is ready to start the videochat from WOOPH's prison." said Clover, handing her a tablet.

"Thanks, Clover."

Since the due date was coming and she wasn't able to move that easily because her enormous belly, she wasn't able to visit Tim anymore, so her friends were helping her out. One of them went to WOOPH to do a videochat between Tim and her. Obviously, Clover was the one who stayed with her…

Sam smiled happily when she saw Tim's image appearing in the screen.

"Hi, Sammy, how are you doing?"

"I little tired but that is usually." he smiled. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Sam turned the tablet around and let him see the nursery room.

"Did you like it?"

"Of course, Sam! It's perfect." He said. "You did that all by yourself?"

"No; I barely help organizing the toys and clothes. My parents and the girls did almost all the job."

"Thank them for me."

"I will…I missed you, Tim." he smiled warmly.

"I missed you too, but it's no need to be sad. In two weeks will be reunited to welcome our baby." he said. "By the way, how is he behaving?"

"He is behaving great, he's just a little…playful lately."

"He's getting ready to meet his momma and daddy."

"I know he is."

"Just hang in there, Sam; you're almost there." she nodded. "I hate to say this but, I have to go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah…you know I have limited time to communicate with people outside WOOPH." he saw sadness in her expression and felt guilty about not be there for her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, the videochat ended.

She looked at the screen. He missed him so much…She didn't know if it was her hormones talking or the anxiety of the birth, but she missed him more than ever.

She moaned in pain when she felt a cramp. Her doctor told her that the cramps would happen more often. Her body was getting ready to child birth.

"Sam, are you ok?" asked Clover when she saw her expression.

"Yes, I'm fine. I will take a nap, ok?"

"But it's 7 pm."

"I'm tired."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah…thanks for asking…" Clover wasn't entirely convinced, but she decided not to argue. She really looked tired.

Sam walked to her room and lay in her bed. She tried hard to sleep but it was no case. The cramps were getting stronger and she barely can stand the pain. It's like she was having contractions.

"No…it can't be…the birth is in two weeks." she whispered. She had to deal with the pain. She spent hours in her room, in silence, trying to conceal the pain that invaded her been, until…she couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys…" she tried to yell. "Guys…" She clenched the sheets when a powerful pain extended in her lower abdomen. Something wasn't right…" Guys!" she sighed in relief when she heard how her friends were approaching.

"Sam, what is happening?" asked Clover with Alex by her side. She was so deep in her pain that she didn't notice when Alex arrived from WOOPH.

"It hurts too much…I can't…handle it."

"The baby is coming?!" exclaimed both girls looking at Sam in panic.

"I think he is…" and then she screamed. That was a powerful one.

Alex helped Sam while Clover took the car's keys and in no time, they were in their way to the hospital: Clover was driving and Alex was in the back seat with Sam, calling Gabriella to tell her the news.

"Ok Sam, your parents are in their way." she just nodded.

"I need… you to…do one more…call…"

* * *

The sound of his jail opening woke him up. The lights were off at 9 o'clock; it was strange someone were interrupting his sleep.

"Scam!" he saw a blurry figure in front of him.

"Jerry, what's going on?"

"Get up; your baby is coming." Tim's eyes were wide.

"But, but…it's in two weeks!"

"Not anymore…Quick, get ready!" in no time, Tim was following Jerry across the halls. He could tell Jerry was nervous too, but that wasn't important at that moment.

He needed to be at Sam's side immediately.

* * *

**Is someone there? I hope so. I'm really sorry for the long waiting, but I've been so busy… Anyway, I'm here with a new chapter: the baby is coming!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows; they really make my day.**

**I hope you like this chapter, and you know, let me know what you think about it. ;)**

**Take care,**

**Bye!**


	13. Welcome, baby boy

**Totally Spies is NOT mine**

* * *

"_Hi, my dearest baby boy. This is auntie Clover and I'm in the hospital´s waiting room recording every single second of your arrival to this world! It will be great! Well…not the childbirth…that's just nasty… Someday, your dad will explain all to you…I need to edit this later" she_ said a little uncomfortable_. "In other news, everyone is here: auntie Alex, uncle Jerry, who was here 5 seconds ago, grandpa and grandma… even your dad…" _ she didn't trust in Tim yet, but it was important for Sam so, she was doing her best to get along with him. Clover took the camera and walked around the place._ "_Look! It's Auntie Alex."

"_Hi!"_

"_Do you have something to say to our nephew?"_

"_Hi, buddy. You need to know you have two crazy aunts that will spoil you 'til death." _

"_She's totally right!" _exclaimed Clover from behind the camera.

"_We can't wait to meet you, baby boy." _The blonde girl turned the camera to herself.

"_Where is Jerry?"_

"_I have no idea." _Clover just shrugged.

"_Well, baby, we've been here for five hours and you are not born yet. I don't know what your problem is, but apparently, we'll be here for a while, so let's see how you are really doing" _She turned the camera once again to show him the entire view._ "Ok, these two guys are…let's say…your dad's friends. Say hi." ─ _Those two were the guards assigned to watch Tim, but she wouldn't say that to her nephew. That would be cruel. The two men just bowed a little in response to the blonde girl. _"Yeah…they're a little shy" _Clover opened the door slowly_. "Baby boy, here are your grandparents. Your grandma is awake," _She said, pointing the camera to Gaby, who waved happily in response_ "but your grandpa is not, so his wishes to you will be recorded later." _She explained, pointing the camera to Daniel, who was sleeping in a chair next to his wife._ "something to say to your grandson, grandma?"_

"_My dearest prince, I just can't wait to meet you; we're going to have so much fun together. Grandma loves you!"_

"_Aw, so sweet." _exclaimed the blonde girl_ "what about the father?" _she turned the camera to Tim. He was in a chair, next to the bed where Sam was sleeping._ "something to say?" _ At first, when he saw the blonde girl enter the room with the camera in hands, he didn't want to participate in whatever she was doing, but now that she asked, he felt the need to say something_._

"_I…"_ he looked at Sam. He could note the pain in her face. She was dealing with the entire situation of bring his son to the world and he couldn't be more grateful and in love with her for that. That little baby soon to be born represents his whole world and he should tell him that._ "I don't think there is a word to express how happy I am right now waiting for you to come. I know that maybe I won't be around so often like a wish, but remember this: dad loves you and always will be thinking on you and your momma; you two are my greatest accomplishment." _Clover and Gaby stayed quiet, touched by his words. That was the Tim Scam who tried to kill them several times? Maybe he was really changed. Tim felt a tender caress in his face and found Sam looking lovely at him. She looked tired, but happy at the same time.

"_I love you." _he smiled.

"_I loved you too, Sam."_

"_And cut!" _She hated to admit it, but Tim was wining her trust.

* * *

**7 am**

Eight hours…That was the only thought in Sam's mind. When she arrived to the hospital, she thought the baby was around the corner, but no, that was only the beginning. She couldn't believe how uncomfortable she felt. The pressure was increasing by the minute just as much as her bad mood. Her parents and friends went home to prepare everything for the baby's arrive. They should be back before the childbirth.

"How are you doing?"

"Shut up, Tim…" he sighed. This was getting harder by the minute.

"I just want to know if I could do something for you."

"Don't touch me again! This is your fault! I hate you!"

"Sam…"

"Just leave me alone…" he knew it was the stress talking, but it still hurts.

"If that's what you want…" The room stayed in silence for a while until Tim heard something that alarmed him: sobs. "Sam?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude, it´s just…"

"It's ok, honey, I understand." he said, kissing her hair tenderly. "Maybe we should talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Like our baby's name." she sighed. They had talked about the name, but never agreed in one.

"Well, what about Jackson?"

"No."

"William?"

"I don't think so."

"Timothy Jr?"

"I want him to have his own name."

"Let's just call him potato; I'm sure you'll love it." she said irritated. He smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my grandpa always said that when a baby is born, his name come with him and I don´t know…those names don't seem appropriate." she smiled. He loved the way he talked about his grandfather: so proud and happy of been his grandson.

"Your grandpa was really wise, you know. " he smiled.

"Yes…he was like a father to me…I missed him so much."

"Wherever he is, I know he is proud of you." he took her hand and kissed it softly. His grandpa sure was proud of the man he became… for her.

**1 pm**

This was ridiculous! Fourteen hours in contractions and her water didn't break yet…Her level of frustration was dangerously high.

"Ok, everything looks right. We only need to wait to the full dilatation of 10 cm."

"How far she is?" asked Tim.

"Four."

"What?!" exclaimed both parents soon to be.

"You got to be kidding me! I've dilated more than her!" After fourteen hours of this, she should have the baby hours ago…

"I'm sorry, but these things take time, especially, if it's the first time giving birth. I suggested you to walk a little; it could help to accelerate the whole process." the doctor took his gloves off. "I'll come later to see how you are doing."

"Ok, thanks doctor." Tim responded. "You are in the mood for a walk?" Sam looked at him, totally annoyed. With some help from Tim, she got up from the bed.

"I shouldn´t be walking; I'm so tired."

"And why you don´t take a nap?" Tim knew he screw up when Sam gave him that glare.

"Wow, Tim, that's a great idea, but of course, there is a little human been trying to get out of my body, causing me a hell of pain that you couldn't imagine even if you wish!" he didn't say anything; it was safer not to… He couldn't believe it, but he really wanted Gabriella there. He needed some help with that wild and scary beast he called girlfriend…

**7 pm**

She was about to cry… 21 hours and the baby wasn´t born yet, but the contractions were getting stronger and that was a good sign…she hoped. Her dad has kidnapped Tim a while ago to have a talk with him. She really should be concerned about it…

"You're doing great, honey."

"I'm so tired, mom…"

"I know, but it´ll be over soon and when it does, you're going to be a mother." Sam forced a smile. "Hey, what is the matter?"

"It's just that…I'm a little nervous."

"About childbirth?"

"About what comes after…" Gaby caressed her daughter's hair.

"You're worry about been a good mother." she nodded. "That's completely normal; I had that feeling when I was pregnant of you."

"Really?" Gaby nodded. "How you get rid of this feelings?"

"I never did." Sam looked at her confused. "When you're a mom, you're always worry about the decisions you make while raising your child. Sam, there is not a perfect mom and you'll learn that; the important thing is to never give up and keep going. Of course, it's not an easy job, but the love you'll feel for your son, will do the whole job." Gabriella smiled to her daughter. "You don't need to worry, sweetie, I'm sure you're going to be a great mother."

"Well, I had the best example of it." she smiled. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too." both women shared a hug until Sam moaned in pain. "Another contraction?" Sam nodded.

"It's an intense one…" she said out of breath.

"It's ok, keep breathing; it will pass soon. All this will be worth it."

Sam just nodded to her mom. She hoped this would end soon enough.

* * *

And there were they, watching the people go around the place. When Daniel told him to go outside, he didn't expect something good, after all, he was the criminal who impregnated his daughter…

"You understand I don't trust in you, right?" Tim nodded. "Good."

"Sir, I…"

"Be quiet;" he obeyed. "I know about your past and I'm not happy about it, but…" he said with a serious expression. "I can see how you care about my daughter and grandson so…I'll give you a chance."

"A chance?"

"Yes, a chance to prove me that I can trust you my dearest treasure: my daughter. If you hurt Samantha, I will make you pay, you understand me?" Tim just nodded. "Something to say?"

"I won´t hurt Sam, I'd rather die." Daniel listen carefully to him. "Thanks to her, I left my old self behind and now, I'm a new man for her and our baby. I can't wait to pay all my crimes so I can be with them all the time and be the father and husband she deserved." Sam's dad looked at him surprised.

"Husband?"

"Yes, sir. Someday I will marry her and it will be with your blessing." Daniel was speechless. "I'm just waiting the right moment to offer her the dream wedding she deserved."

"I see…but remember… you need to prove to me first."

"I understand. ─Tim said."

Both men returned to Sam's room.

"Tim!" exclaimed happily. "I thought dad had killed you!" he smiled.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." He bent down a little and kissed her softly on the lips. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can I…feel him?" She couldn't believe the question. For some odd reason, Gabriella felt she would need a camera soon so she took her phone.

"Yes, Tim; it's your son too." She pulled the loose nightgown up, revealing her belly. Tim placed a hand softly on her stomach. It was surreal to think that inside her was his baby boy. He didn't realize how scared he was until then and even more because after the baby was born, he would return to prison and missed all the experiences of his new born son. Touched by that new thought, he kissed Sam's belly, trying to transmit all that love he was feeling: the love he felt for Sam and the love for his baby boy. Sam caressed his hair tenderly. The moment became perfect.

In that moment, Gabriella took a picture. A tear rolled down her cheeks at the beautiful photo she took. Tim had been so devoted to her daughter; it was unrealistic to think he was the same man who used her to try to kill her own daughter.

"Daddy loves you; never forget that." Tim said, leaning carefully in Sam's womb. He couldn't help a smile when he felt how his baby responded to him.

* * *

**10 pm**

"Where the hell is Jerry?! I've been looking for him all day." Sam felt sad for a moment. Jerry was still mad with her? _"Whatever…Hi, kid. We're all here in the hospital's room, still waiting for you. Seriously, what is your problem? You should have born a while ago, you know."_

"_Come on, Clover, no need to scold!"_ Alex said, defending her unborn nephew and stealing some camera from Clover. "_Just came here safely, ok?"_

"_I hope you'll come soon!_" she took the camera and moved towards Sam. "And there is where you are! That's a huge belly!"

"Hey!"

"_And here is your momma!_" she said pointing the camera to her friend. She looked tired but forced a smile. "_She's a little exhausted so I'm not going to bothered her. I just wanted you to see all of us, waiting for you._ _Love you!"_ she turned off the camera. She looked around the room. Sam was in the bed with Tim next to her sitting in a chair. He was caressing her hair with an infinite tenderness, trying to dissipate the pain she was feeling. It was hard to admit it, but they made an adorable couple…they truly love each other…" Alex, can I talk to you for a second in the hall?"

"Sure." Alex followed Clover.

"Where the hell is Jerry?" Alex sighed.

"He is not coming…"

"What?! Why?! He was the one who bring Tim here. I thought we were over this already."

"Well, he's not. I went to WOOHP and he's not there." explained Alex. "nobody knows where he is."

Clover frowned. Why he was behaving like that? In the last months, Jerry and Sam hadn't had any contact, but she thought that Jerry would be mature enough to show up and, at least, ask about them…If she could deal with the fact that Tim was going to be around forever, he should accept it.

She sighed. Hopefully, Jerry would understand soon, just like she did.

**1 am**

He was tired…she was tired…everyone was tired… Sam had been in labor for more than 24 hours… Sam's parents, Clover and Alex were sound sleep. She wanted so bad to do the same…

"Tim?" Sam whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yes…" he responded, opening his eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm not comfortable. I need to get up from this bed." Tim got up and helped her. "Thanks." Maybe, for another person, Sam seems awful in that moment, with his loose ponytail, her huge nightgown (because she refused to use the hospital's clothes), her red cheeks, her tired green eyes… but not for him; she was more beautiful than ever.

"What? I have something on the face? "He shook his head.

"I was just admiring you. You are so beautiful."

"You just said that to make me feel better. I know I look horrible… I'm a balloon ready to explode…" she gritted her teeth when a new contraction hit her.

"Are you ok?" he said holding her.

"Yeah, that was a harsh one…" she said, forcing a smile. "Thank God you were here to support me." He smiled.

"That's why I'm here."

"That's…Oh God!" exclaimed Sam, waking everyone in the room.

"What…?" but he didn't need to finish the question when he saw the floor. Sam and Tim looked at each other with surprised in their eyes.

"Ah!"

"What is going on?" asked Gabriella.

"Her water broke!" announced the father-to-be while laying Sam to the bed. Clover ran out the bedroom looking for help.

"It's ok, sweetie, everything will be fine." reassured Gabriella with her husband next to her.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, the doctor entered the room with two nurses.

"Well, Samantha, you're ready. This baby is coming right now." Sam and Tim looked at each other. "I need everyone out of the room; only the dad can stay."

"Aw, that's not fair…" exclaimed Alex and Clover at the same time.

The nurses took everyone out the room.

"Tim, I'm so scared…" she said between gasps.

"It's ok, Sammy, everything will be ok." he kissed her forehead. After 27 hours in labor, the moment had come.

"Ah!" if the contractions were harsh before, those were monstrous. It was as if someone was splitting her in two. The doctor and the nurses prepared to receive that child. The redheaded girl was disoriented; after 27 hours, her baby was in a rush to be born.

"Samantha, at the count of three, I need you to push. Ready?"

"No."

"C'mon, I know you can do it." Tim said holding her hand.

"At the count of three:" repeated the doctor. "One, two, three…Push!" She obeyed.

"Keep going, Sam, you're doing great." He couldn't feel his hand, but he would worry about later. Sam needed the support.

"One, two, three: push!" commanded the doctor.

"I can't! I…can't…" she said frustrated and out of breath. She felt so tired, so in pain…she didn't have the strength to give birth to his child.

"Of course you can, Sammy. This is the moment we have been waiting for the last nine months. Our son is about to come to this world and I know that you can do it."

"Tim…"

"You can do it, Sam; our baby is counting on you. You're going to give up?"

"No…I don't want to…I need to do this…"

"That's my girl." he kissed her messy hair.

"Alright, Samantha, we're almost done. At the count of three, push with all your strength" Sam nodded weakly. "Three" Sam's grip onto Tim's hand was immense while she pushed with all the energy she had until…she felt a relief, collapsing on the mattress totally exhausted. And then…she heard a cry…

"Oh my God…"

"You did it, Sam!" She didn't pay attention to him; Sam was busy watching how a nurse was approaching her with a blue bundle in her arms.

"Say hi to momma."

It was magical…The crying ceased when Sam held him. A pair of big eyes, identical to hers, looked at her with amazement. The baby boy recognized the heartbeat he had been hearing for months.

"Congratulations." the doctor said.

"Thanks…" Tim responded in trance. He couldn't take his eyes from his son. He was perfect: a few threads of brown hair adorned his little head, his red cheeks, his little nose, his cute mouth and his beautiful green eyes…Sam's eyes.

Tim looked at her: her hair was all over the place; her expression was full of fatigue, drops of sweat descended down her face…for any other person, she would be a real mess, but for him, was the most beautiful woman in the world…his girlfriend…the mother of his child.

"He looks a lot like you, Tim." he smiled.

"But he has your eyes." she smiled to him. The feeling in her was so overwhelming. From that moment, she would live for him: to protect him, love him and sacrifice everything just for her beautiful baby boy. "Hi, sweetie, I'm your momma and I'm totally in love with you." She placed a tender kiss over his little head receiving a sound from the infant. She forgot all the pain, the stress, the fear, the tears…all was forgotten when she held her baby in her arms… It was worth the effort and she would do it again without hesitation.

He was in trance looking at the child Sam was holding. That woman that was, at first, his enemy, became his friend, his girlfriend, his support, his peace…Thanks to her, he became a father. Tim kissed her head softly.

"I love you." She smiled to him.

"I love you too." he kissed her tenderly on the lips. He couldn't be happier…

"I'm so proud of you."

"Excuse me:" interrupted one of the nurses. "He has a name already?" Sam looked at her son knowing exactly what name they would gave it.

"Yes, he is: Gabriel Mason Scam." Tim looked at her surprised and touch by her choice. That was his grandparent's name. "This is our little Gabe."

The nurse smiled to them before take the baby from Sam's arms.

"We have to do some routine tests to this little one" explained.

"And you, Samantha, we need to get out the afterbirth.

"Tim, go with him."

"But you…"

"I'll be fine. I want you to stay with Gabe." "He knew that expel the afterbirth could be painful; he didn't want to leave her alone. "Please…" Damn…He couldn't resist to puppy eyes…

"Fine, but I'll be back as soon as possible." She smiled. Tim kissed her one last time and went with his child.

* * *

Tim looked at the baby peacefully asleep in the little crib next to the hospital's bed. After his son approved all the routine tests, Tim went to the waiting room and informed the news and, of course, everyone was thrilled about the baby's arrive. Each one of them had the opportunity to meet the family's new member after Sam was finally in recovery.

It was almost 5 am and the new parents were alone in the hospital room. Tim turned his attention to Sam who was finally resting after the whole chaos. She should be awake in two or three hours for feed the little baby for the first time and he didn't want to miss it.

He returned his attention to his son, finding two beautiful green eyes looking at him.

"Hey, Gabe." he said, caressing his cheek. "What are you doing awake? You should be tired just like momma is." The little baby looked at his father making little movements. The ex-criminal took his son in his arms and felt the rush of excitement in his body. It was the first time he held him. He tried to do it before but between nurses, super excited best friends and emotional grandparents, he was left behind without a chance to hold his own child. "You're just perfect, you know." he started to say. "I want you to know that you're the greatest gift I've ever received. I…I did bad things in the past and, for that reason, I will not be able to be around you all the time like I wish, but…remember this: daddy loves you and will always be thinking on you, no matter what, ok?" As if he understood what his father said, Gabe extended one of his tiny hands and took Tim's thumb between his little fingers. He couldn't control the lonely tear that descended his face.

He didn't want that to end but he knew it was necessary. For the moments, he wanted to forget about everything: his past, LAMOS, WOOHP…He just wanted to coo his child until dawn…

* * *

**I'm so sorry, so sorry for the long wait! I'm kind of busy and don't have the time I used to have. But I'll try my best to keep updating my stories. **

**So, did you like the chapter? It took me 5 days to complete it and I hope you like it. Thank you for reviews, favs and follows, they're the greatest support.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, **

**Bye!**


	14. Separation

**Totally Spies is NOT mine**

* * *

She couldn't believe it…After nine long months, her baby was finally in her arms. The love that exploded in her heart when she heard him cry for the first time was indescribable. Immediately, she felt that her life wasn't important anymore, the only important thing in the world was to make sure little Gabe would be safe and happy. There was nothing more important than her beautiful baby boy.

"It´s amazing, isn't it?" Sam looked at her mother, not understanding the question. "The incredible feeling of hold him" she smiled, returning her attention to the child in her arms.

"Incredible is the right word here" answered Sam

"What about your doubts?"

"They're gone…at least for now" Baby Gabe started to get a little restless.

"Somebody is hungry"

"I know, but he…I think he don't like me" Hours ago, she tried to breastfeed him, but the baby seems uncomfortable and refused to take the breast.

"Don't say that" Gabriella got closer to the bed and smiled to her daughter "It's not always an easy task; sometimes takes time to create that bound"

"Yeah, but…"

"Try now" interrupted Gabriella. Carefully, Sam obeyed her. The newborn baby was getting impatient and he wanted to make it very clear.

"It's ok, sweetie" Sam said. In a second, Gabe ceased his crying when he finally got what he wanted. "There you go…" whispered the new mother. He still had problems to find the right hold, but at least, he was eating something.

"How it feels?"

"It hurts a little, but…it feels kind of special" Gabriel's big green eyes looked at her while she was feeding him. Those big eyes were so full of innocence… "You're such a cutie" His little nose, his cute mouth, his tiny hands and feet…everything in him was perfect. Gabriella smiled. She couldn't believe she was a grandma. It seems like yesterday when she was the one holding her precious little baby girl in her arms. It was strange, see her daughter in the same situation, but holding his own child.

Eventually, Gabe finished his meal, so it was time to get the baby burp.

Gabriella smiled at her. Her daughter had no problem in find her mother instincts.

* * *

The first thing she saw while she reached the cafeteria was a bunch of undercover WOOHP's agents in the hallway. That only could mean one thing:

Tim was there.

She hesitated for a few seconds. It was ridiculous her attitude…She had share a lot of moments with him in the last few weeks of the pregnancy, and eventually in the childbirth. The thing was that they had not shared words when they were alone because…never happened before. Everyone knew she wasn't Tim's biggest fan, so Alex and Sam did her best effort to keep them apart.

Finally, she decided to get in. Immediately, she saw him eating a sandwich in one of the tables near the food court. She needed to pass beside him to get some food. She sighed.

"A turkey sandwich and an iced tea, please" she could feel his eyes on her.

"Here you go"

"Thank you" she ended face to face with Tim. The man looked at her, expectantly to the blonde's next movement. To his surprise, she took seat in front of him…in the same table.

"What?" asked Clover "If you don't want me to be here, I just can go"

"No, no…stay, I just…I'm surprised"

"Why? We are not enemies anymore, are we?"

"No"

"I don't understand your surprise then"

"We're never been in a conversation…just the two of us"

"I'm not going to bite you, you know" she joked. "I promised Sam I was going to try to get along with you"

"Yes, I know"

"Look" she looked at him seriously. "I don't want you to think I'm doing this because I have to, ok? Honestly, at first, it was the case, but after these months and the childbirth, I'm really trying to give you a chance"

"Why?"

"Because you earn it" she responded, unwrapping her sandwich from the wrap. "Sam told me months ago that you had changed, but I didn't believe her; I really thought you were using her, but…"

"But…?"

"You had proved yourself and the right thing to do is…give you a chance" she tried to look like it wasn't a big deal, but Tim knew better; he knew how proud could be Clover. "I think you've become a good man" Tim opened his eyes in pure surprise.

"What did you said?"

"I'm not going to repeat it" he smiled. Clover continued eating her sandwich.

"Thanks" she just nodded. They stayed silence while finishing their food. "So…where is Alex?"

"She stayed home cleaning and preparing the place for Gabe" she answered "I'll go in the afternoon to replace her so she can come and see Sam and the baby"

"If you went home, why are you having breakfast here?"

"Well…I just go home to take a shower; we practically live here for two days, Timothy"

"Right" he answered.

"What about you? Why are you not with Sam?"

"Her mother came and I figured it out they need some mother – daughter time" explained. "Well, It's been a pleasure having breakfast with you, but I need to go"

"To Sam's room?"

"No. My ´free pass´ includes all the legal matters that involved my child. Of course, I can't go around the city so I'm doing it from here with the help of one of WOOHP´s lawyers."

"If you want, I can go with you"

"Aw, you want to help me?"

"Don't push me" she said "I just want to make sure that you're not going to write stupid things in those papers"

Tim decided not to argue. It was enough to him that Clover hated him least than before.

* * *

"The doctor said that we can go home tomorrow in the afternoon" commented Sam. The new parents laid down in the hospital bed, hugging, and enjoying a little time alone while their son slept peacefully in his little crib. It was 9 o'clock and all family and friends were finishing the last details of Gabe's arrival at home.

"You don't seem too happy about it"

"I'm not"

"Why?"

"Because you're leaving"

He stayed silent for a while, unable to respond. Of course, he didn't want to go…He didn't want to leave his little family. But what he could do? He was a criminal in middle of his sentence and he needed to finish it.

"You two can visit me"

"It's not the same" he knew she was right. He caressed her long hair tenderly.

"But it's a start" she moved a little into the embrace and looked directly to him. "I know it's not the ideal place to our family reunions, but the only thing that matters to me it's that we'll be together" he got closer and kissed her. "We're going to make it; we always do"

"I know, it's just…we're three now"

He understood immediately. They understood the situation and accepted it. But what about Gabe? For the moments, he was a baby, but…what would happen when he grow? How was going to affected him the fact that his father would not be always around?

"We're going to figure it out; I promise" she nodded.

Tim embraced her tighter. That was the last night he would have her in his arms…and then, he was going to get back to his reality.

* * *

She looked at her baby boy in the crib. The mother and the new born were officially ready to go home. Sam looked at the brown haired man sitting in the bed. He was a few minutes apart of returning to WOOPH and she was so sad about it. Those last days had been the greatest of her life because, at that point, she didn't care the hell she went through childbirth…Have Tim by his side while she was giving birth to their son, was precious and she would never change it for anything.

"Alright, everything is packed" exclaimed Gabriella. Daniel grabbed the suitcase and took it out of the room. Gabriella noted the tension in the air and immediately understood that her daughter and Tim needed to talk. "Well, I'll wait you outside" she said to her daughter. "Goodbye, Tim" he waved at her as response.

When Gabriella left the room, Tim approached Sam and hugged her.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I know…I love you too" Tim brook the hug and look her directly in the eyes. He couldn't resist it and kissed her. A kiss that he wanted to last forever. A normal couple would be preparing to go home and enjoy the journey of been parents together. But no…Sam would go home alone because he needed to get back to prison.

"_Five minutes, Scam_" they heard someone said on the other side of the door. They broke the kiss.

"You should say goodbye to Gabe" Tim smiled sadly at her. He approached the little crib and found two beautiful green eyes looking at him.

"Hey, little man" he took it in her arms and rocked him gently. "I want you to take care of momma while I'm gone, ok?" Sam's eyes began to water. It was harder than she expected it. "I promise that I'll see you soon"

"_Time's up_"

Tim kissed his son temple and whispered an "I love you" to him before he passed the little baby to her mother.

Gabe started to cry.

"It's ok, baby; you'll see dad soon" Tim kissed her once last time, walked to the door and closed behind him. After a moment, Sam could calm her baby but then…

She was the one crying….

* * *

**The last update was on July 29****th****, 2015, a year ago! I don't even know how to apologize properly for the delay. I hope all of you are still here…**

**In other news, I've been changing the format of all the chapters on the story. I'm sorry if the other format was strange for some of you. The "_dash_" ****is used in a lot of Spanish fanfiction and is the format I usually used. So, I checked all the chapters and changed them for the (" ") format.**

**About your questions **_Dawn to Dusk Makes A Day_:

**To create the whole plot, I took three moments as a basis: **

**1.**_**When the moms were agents herself**_**: I really think that in some point after that, the mothers continued as occasional spies and, eventually, the husbands found out, or they just told them. Also, like Gaby became a spy herself, I really think she found out all about Tim **

**2\. _Tim Scam vs Jerry_: after Tim betrayed Jerry in the show, I think he would never forget it; I think Jerry is really proud in that aspect. Tim was a villain almost the entire show.**

**3\. _I really think WOOHP got back eventually_: how was supposed to stop the supernatural crime without the agency? And that's why I make reference about that the girls are still attending missions, because this story takes place after "the end" of the show.**

**These points were in my mind since I was a little girl, and thanks to them, this story was born**

**I know I don't follow the exact trace of the show. I'm trying to get a balance between my imagination and the original story of the show and so far, I think I've done it.**

**About my grammar, I apologized for that. Like I said, English it's my second language and sometimes I make mistakes, but I'm working on them.**

**I hope I answered your doubts properly.**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews, favs and follows. I can feel the support and that helps a lot in the whole process of writing. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Anyway take care, everyone, **

**Bye!**


End file.
